Problemas Gatunos
by DANIELA123
Summary: Primero tengo que luchar contra un akuma totalmente a oscuras, segundo me doy cuenta que mi compañero ha estado enfermo, tercero ahora tengo que cuidar de un tierno gatito negro de grandes ojos verdes y collar dorado. ¿que podría salir mal? (Ladynoir - Marichat - Adrienette)
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A OTRO FIC DE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. :)

MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR NO ME PERTENECE TODO ES CREACIÓN DEL TALENTOSO THOMAS ASTRUC.

...

\- ¿estás bien chico? – Plagg voló desde el escritorio donde estaba comiendo su delicioso y apestoso queso camembert para posarse al lado de su elegido que se encontraba boca abajo en su cama.

-estoy bien Plagg, creo que solo me siento más cansado de lo normal – Adrien volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de los escalofríos y los repentinos ataques de tos.

-pues, no soy un experto, pero creo que los humanos le llaman a eso… fiebre

-solo es cuestión de tiempo a que desaparezca, siempre y cuando no haya un akuma creo que podré descansar y para mañana ya estaré mejor.

Como si hubiera sido escuchado, las luces de no solo su habitación sino las de toda la ciudad se apagaron, dejando a todos en una terrible oscuridad.

-no abuses de tu poder de la mala suerte muchacho.

-ja ja muy gracioso – con un gran suspiró Adrien se levanto de su cama un poco tambaleante – será mejor que nos demos prisa.

…..

Cat noir corría rápidamente por una oscurecida París, agradecía infinitamente a su miraculous por otorgarle visión nocturna; el héroe saltó con gracia por los tejados viendo como los ciudadanos tropezaban entre sí, gritaban nombres para encontrarse unos a otros y trataban de ponerse seguros hasta que ladybug y él arreglaran la situación.

Cat noir siguió su camino a la torre Eiffel donde se dispuso a esperar a su dama, se sentó en una de las grandes vigas y observó atentamente a cualquier signo del akuma o de Ladybug; jugueteo un momento con su bastón mientras pensaba en como ser un super héroe le ayudaba a no sentirse enfermo, era raro, pero definitivamente beneficiaba la situación, pues no se podía darse el lujo de tener un ataque de tos, estornudos o decaer cuando hay un ataque de parte de Hawk moth.

Una tenue luz apareció de repente en una de las vigas superiores, Cat noir alzó su mirada y supo de inmediato que su compañera le estaba buscando.

Ladybug atravesó la ciudad cuidadosamente, obligatoriamente su mano izquierda se armó con una linterna, la torre Eiffel siempre había sido el lugar de reunión para ellos, supuso que Cat ya debería de estar allá, gracias a sus poderes la oscuridad no era ningún impedimento.

\- ¿Cat? ¿Cat noir? – La heroína movió la linterna en todas direcciones buscando a cierto gato negro.

-Aquí estoy mi señora – Cat noir se encontraba recostado en la viga mirando divertido a su compañera – veo a cierta dama perdida en la noche, quizá yo pueda ser tu rrrradiante caballero.

-no abuses gatito, pero si necesitaré de tu ayuda – Ladybug iluminó con la linterna a la gran ciudad – tenemos que encontrar a la nueva víctima de Hawk moth.

-creo que no será tan difícil, mira – Cat señaló a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una joven rodeada por una luz violeta – mmmm no sé si es apresurado, pero ¿tienes algún plan?

Ladybug pensó un momento y analizó las opciones, suspiro pesadamente, luego se volvió a su compañero.

-Creo que solo tenemos una opción, Cat dado que tienes la ventaja con tu visión nocturna te encargarás de quitarle el objeto akumatizado el cual supongo es esa bombilla en su mano, yo haré de carnada. – Cat noir asintió sabiendo muy bien que no había más opciones, no le gustaba ver a su dama haciendo de carnada, pero no tenían de otra.

El akuma se acercaba cada vez más a la torre Eiffel, donde se percibía la luz de la linterna… sus ojos ardieron de rabia cuando vio a cierta heroína moviendo la linterna en todas direcciones y llamándolo.

-Yo soy sombra, mi miedo ahora no es mi debilidad sino mi fortaleza y todo París pagara por burlarse de ello – Sombra se acercó a Ladybug que se mantenía estática en su punto.

-no tenemos porque pelear, renuncia a tus poderes y podremos volver todo a la normalidad – Ladybug se sentía un poco nerviosa, no era muy buena siendo de carnada y mucho menos cuando no podía ver casi nada, era demasiado vulnerable.

-Ni lo pienses Ladybug, tu miraculous y el de tu compañero serán míos – el akuma se abalanzó contra la heroína, pero antes de llegar a ella, se vio detenida por un bastón. Ella voló en el aire descuidando su guardia un segundo; tiempo perfecto para que cierto gato negro con el poder de su cataclismo destruyera el objeto.

-vaya, eso fue muy fácil – Cat noir atrapó a la chica que ahora caía en el aire y se volvió a la viga donde se encontraba su dama – es tu turno my Lady.

Rápidamente Ladybug lanzó su yoyo (ya que no había llamado a su amuleto encantado) y la ciudad volvió a resplandecer; después atrapó el akuma y todo fue rutina.

-Ganamos – Los héroes revisaron a la joven que se encontraba aturdida a su lado y la ayudaron a llegar con sus familiares.

-Buen trabajo hoy gatito realmente fue mu….

-¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! – El héroe comenzó con un fuerte ataque de tos

-¿Cat?

-ahgg, genial. ¡cof! ¡cof!, yo que creía que ya todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué? – Ladybug se sorprendió aun más cuando aparte de toser, Cat también comenzó a temblar, ella instintivamente llevó su mano a su frente y confirmó sus sospechas – Cat noir estas ardiendo

-Gracias my lady

-Argg no juegues ahora, esto es serio. Necesitas descansar, yo me encargaré de la patrulla esta noche.

-Mi señora no tie… ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

-Eso prueba mi punto, por favor Cat noir, ¿por mí? – la chica le hizo un puchero el cual era obvio no se podía resistir.

-está bien, tu ganas – Cat comenzó a rascarse el brazo inconscientemente – pero a la primera señal de akuma o algo fuera de lo común estaré a tu lado.

-mmmm esta bien, pero por ahora ve a….. mmm ¿Cat? ¿Qué esta mal?

-¿a que te refieres mi señora? – Cat seguía rascando su brazo desesperadamente, ladybug señaló exactamente esa parte cerca del codo, el gato siguió con la mirada y se dio cuenta que desde su traje salía lo que parecía ser ¿pelaje?

-pero que es ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! – Otro ataque aun más fuerte de tos se apoderó de Cat noir, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras una luz verde intensa lo rodeaba por completo.

Ladybug cubrió sus ojos ante la presencia de la luz, pero apenas se disipó se apresuró a ver que había pasado con su compañero, sus manos cubrieron su boca y ahogó un grito de asombro al ver a un pequeño gatito de pelo negro, grandes y llamativos ojos verdes y un collar en su cuello con una reluciente campana dorada.

-¿Cat….. cat noir?

- _miau_

 _..._

Y este fue el primer capítulo, he leido muchos fics sobre Cat noir convertido en un gato, así que me dije a mi misma ¿porque no escribir mi propia versión?.

Espero les pareciera interesante; por favor me hacen saber si desean leer más. tengo muchas ideas sobre este fanfiction.

Como siempre, espero ansiosa por saber que piensan. hasta la próxima.. bye bye :) :)


	2. Visita al Maestro

Disfrute la lectura :)

...

Ladybug cubrió sus ojos ante la presencia de la luz, pero apenas se disipó se apresuró a ver qué había pasado con su compañero, sus manos cubrieron su boca y ahogó un grito de asombro al ver a un pequeño gatito de pelo negro, grandes y llamativos ojos verdes y un collar en su cuello con una reluciente campana dorada.

-¿Cat….. cat noir?

- _miau_

….

Ladybug no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, tardó cierto tiempo asimilarse a lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, las cosas no eran mejores para Chat noir, el gatito miró desesperado en todas direcciones, alzó sus patitas con garras y las observó detenidamente, luego se colocó en pie y vio como su cola se voleaba distraídamente de un lado al otro.

- _My lady, no sé lo que está pasando ….._ – Cat noir comenzó a entrar en pánico explicándole que no tenía idea de nada de esto y que su kwami tampoco le había dicho nada, él comenzó a caminar en pequeños círculos; Ladybug por otro lado solo pudo escuchar maullidos y gruñidos, si la situación fuese diferente quizá le hubiera parecido tierno, pero ahora tenían que lidiar con un gran problema.

Con un fuerte suspiro salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al gatito que seguía maullando y dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Cat … no sé cómo pasó esto, pero tenemos que ir donde el maestro Fú – Ladybug vio que su compañero seguía sumergido en lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, la chica se arrodillo y lo cogió en sus brazos, el gatito por fin dejó de maullar y se concentró en la mirada de su dama – oye, tenemos que tomar esto con calma; se que el maestro nos ayudará a solucionar esto lo antes posible.

- _Está bien mi señora_

Ladybug asintió a su gatito tomando su maullido como señal de aprobación, sin perder más tiempo agarro fuertemente a su compañero y lanzó su yoyo para dirigirse a casa del maestro Fú.

….

Él camino fue breve, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra, cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; tanto Ladybug como Chat noir se sintieron angustiados al caer en cuenta de que este "pequeño" problema hará que sus identidades dejen de ser secretas.

La chica aterrizó en un callejón al frente de la edificación donde vivía el maestro, depositó a Cat en el suelo y supervisó que nadie los estuviera vigilando, luego volvió la mirada al felino.

\- sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

- _Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que amo a la chica que esta detrás de la máscara, sin importar nada; quizá después de todo esto podamos conocernos mejor._

Ladybug sonrió al escuchar los muchos maullidos y gruñidos de su compañero, supuso que estaba diciendo algo importante.

-Sabes que no entiendo nada gatito, pero supongo que todo estará bien – La chica acarició la cabeza de su compañero y se volvió a colocar en pie, inhaló y exhalo fuertemente – Tikki, Motas fuera.

Chat noir cerró los ojos ante la presencia de la luz roja, su corazón estaba a mil, por fin sabría la identidad de su señora; sin embargo, por otro lado, sentía tristeza, porque conocía bien los deseos de Ladybug de que sus identidades fueran secretas por lo menos hasta que derrotaran a Hawk Moth, Cat decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados hasta que recibiera la aprobación de su dama, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo. Sin embargo, sus orejas se movieron instintivamente al percibir una nueva voz, sabía instintivamente que era el kwami de su compañera.

\- ¿sabes? no creí que esto llegara a pasar, por lo menos no todavía – Comenzó a hablar Tikki

\- ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿ya había pasado antes? – Marinette tenía su mirada fija en su gatito que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, pero con sus orejas perfectamente alerta.

-si, es uno de los tantos riesgos que viene con ser portador de un miraculous, sobre todo si es el anillo del gato negro.

\- ¿Qué?, SIGNIFICA QUE TAMBIEN ME VA A PASAR A MI, ME CONVERTIRÉ DE REPENTE EN UNA CATARINA GIGANTE. Ohhhhh nononononono

-tranquilízate Ladybug – Tikki se posicionó frente a su compañera al ver la desesperación creciendo ante sus palabras – no tienes de que preocuparte, es muy remota la posibilidad, para ser sincera este suceso solo le ha llegado a pasar a los portadores del anillo.

Marinette suspiró felizmente no iba a convertirse en una Catarina gigante, pero por otro lado sintió lastima por su compañero.

-pero ¿Por qué pasa esto?

La kwami pensó un momento – creo que es algo relacionado al significado de los miraculous, el poder de la buena suerte y mala suerte conlleva a situaciones que incluso son un misterio para nosotros los kwamis. El maestro podrá explicar mejor eso, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Marinette asintió, luego volvió a su compañero que seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejó, sabía que estaba respetando su decisión sobre las identidades, pero realmente ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más.

-Cat, definitivamente esta no era la forma en que me imaginaba que revelaríamos nuestras identidades, pero quiero que sepas que siempre he admirado al chico que está detrás de la máscara, espero no te sientas defraudado al saber mi verdadera identidad – Marinette se encogió un poco, realmente no quería desilusionar a su mejor amigo – puedes abrir los ojos.

…..

Chat noir parpadeó varias veces para acoplarse al entorno, su primera visión fue de unos lindos zapatos beige y unos pantalones rosa realmente familiares, su mirada siguió su camino hasta que se posicionó en el hermoso rostro de nada más y nada menos que su compañera de clase Marinette Dupain- Cheng.

El gatito estaba sorprendido, Adrien no podía creer que todo este tiempo su amor estaba sentado justo atrás suyo, como no había notado lo similares que eran, el chico no podía estar más que feliz y no veía la hora de hacerle saber a ella también su identidad.

-sé que no era la persona que esperabas – Cat salió de sus pensamientos y vio a la chica decaída – como Ladybug puede ser una torpe y simple chica de preparatoria.

- _Marinette …. Tienes todas las cualidades para ser Ladybug, eres una chica increíble y no puedo estar más que feliz de saber que la chica detrás de la máscara es la persona más valiente, tierna, servicial que haya conocido. –_ Chat noir se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, por supuesto se le había olvidado que no podía comunicarse verbalmente con ella, pero quizá podría demostrarle su alegría de otra forma.

El gatito negro se acercó a los pies de Marinette y frotó su cabeza contra su pierna, también ronroneó en señal de felicidad; la chica se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo de que su gatito estaba feliz de conocerla, ella alzó al minino en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-gracias Chat noir – como respuesta el gatito se volvió a ella y lamió su mejilla, haciendo reír a la chica – jaja, dan cosquillas….

- _¿cosquillas? Quizá podría utilizarlo después._

-oh no, ni lo pienses gatito, no te vas a aprovechar de tus encantos para hacerme cosquillas.

- _wow, creo que nos entendemos perfectamente mi señora._

Tikki miraba desde el bolso de Marinette todo, sin embargó una gota de agua hizo que reaccionara, tendrían que darse prisa.

-Marinette será mejor que vayamos donde el maestro ahora, parece que viene una tormenta – la kwami voló y se posicionó en el hombro de la chica, ganándose la mirada curiosa del gatito – uh hola Chat noir, no habíamos tenido el placer soy Tikki, la kwami de Marinette.

- _Es un placer conocerte Tikki, Plagg me ha hablado un poco sobre ti._

-supongo que también se alegra de conocerte – Marinette sintió gotas de agua en su rostro – bien vamos ahora.

…..

Marinette con Chat noir en brazos se adentró al acogedor departamento donde vivía el maestro; este como de costumbre se encontraba meditando en el centro de la habitación principal, sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa creció en su rostro al reconocer a la chica.

-Hola Ladybug es un honor tenerte por acá – la chica cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó al frente del anciano, Tikki y Wayzz también se hicieron presentes.

-Hola maestro es un gusto verle, pero emmmm. – la mirada del maestro se posicionó al instante en el gatito negro de grandes ojos verdes que la chica tenía en brazos, supo de inmediato la razón de su visita.

-también es un honor verte a ti, Chat noir – ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos.

- _¿Cómo lo sabía? –_ Maulló sorprendido

-esto ya ha pasado anteriormente – el maestro se levantó y cogió tres tazas y una tetera; luego salió de la habitación y volvió con lo que parecía ser una pócima con un liquido verde. – lo primero que debemos hacer en estos casos en sacar al kwami del anillo… ¿deseas té Marinette?

La chica asintió levemente, el anciano sirvió dos tazas con té de jazmín y en la tercera sirvió un poco de agua caliente y la revolvió con la pócima verde.

-debes de tomar esto Chat noir; esto nos ayudará a liberar a Plagg, estoy seguro que con su ayuda nos podremos entender mejor. Te debo de advertir que te vas a sentir un poco débil y cansado, eso es normal– el gato asintió y comenzó a beber la poción, era un poco raro para Adrien beber como un verdadero gato, todos sus sentidos parecían saber lo que hacían, pues no fue para nada incómodo beber o caminar en cuatro patas o mover sus orejas o cola.

Marinette también estaba sorprendida, los miraculous definitivamente ocultaban muchos poderes, su mirada nunca se desvió de su compañero que seguía tomando la poción.

-esto es tan extraño

-Oh no te preocupes Marinette, esto ya ha sucedido antes – mencionó el kwami de la tortuga – no les pasa a todos los elegidos milagrosos del anillo, pero desde luego siempre se ha solucionado.

-pero ¿Por qué pasa esto?

-veras Marinette, los miraculous sostienen una magia indescifrable, cada joya tiene poderes distintos; como ya sabes los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo del gato negro son los más poderosos y su significado esta ligado al Yin y Yang; Creación y destrucción – El maestró bebió un poco más de té - la conexión que se crea entre el poder del miraculous y el portador es tan poderoso como verdadero; esa conexión es la que conlleva a este tipo de cosas, sin embargo no quiere decir que todos los portadores les pasé esto mismo; no, así no funciona el universo, cada joya es única y con ello sus secretos.

-vaya, nunca pensé en nada de esto.

-es algo que vamos a ir descubriendo con el tiempo – aseguró el maestro, luego se volvió al gatito que ya había terminado de beber toda la pócima – bien Chat noir, esto es lo que haremos, necesito que te concentres, cierra los ojos y trata de concentrar toda tu energía, de esa manera el anillo devolverá al kwami – el gatito asintió y se sentó en el centro de la alfombra cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse para así lograr sacar a Plagg del anillo.

Todos permanecieron en completo silencio, el maestro Fú cerró los ojos y meditó, los kwamis permanecieron sentados al lado del maestro y Marinette bueno, aunque estaba en silencio sus dedos no dejaban de moverse, entrelazarse o juguetear entre ellos.

Los minutos iban pasando, y la habitación permanecía en completa calma, el maestro entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.

-ya es hora – susurró, y justo después de eso una luz verde fluorescente se desplegó del gato en el centro de la alfombra; todos cubrieron sus ojos y esperaron a que la luz desapareciera.

-ñammmm, se han tardado demasiado – se escucho una voz que Marinette en su vida había percibido antes, abrió los ojos y miro con asombro a un pequeño gato negro que flotaba cerca de su compañero.

-también es un gusto verte de nuevo Plagg – mencionó Wayzz, el gato negro asintió y al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-te dije que estabas enfermo muchacho, quizá se me haya olvidado mencionar este pequeño detalle que viene incluido con ser portador del anillo – Plagg vio cómo su elegido gruñía un poco en disgusto por la falta de información – hey no te enojes conmigo, todo esto tiene solución.

-es verdad, solo esperemos a que se logre solucionar lo antes posible y que Hawk moth no esté de animo para lanzar un nuevo akuma en los próximos días.

- _PRÓXIMOS DÍAS_

-Así es chico, que creías que solo vendrías donde el maestro, tomarías la pócima y ya todo se solucionaría – Plagg comenzó a comer un pedazo de queso Cheddar que el maestro había traído anteriormente – no es así tan simple.

El animó del gatito inmediatamente cayó, al mismo tiempo que se comenzó a sentir demasiado cansado, sus patas comenzaron a ceder y sus parpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco, nunca se había sentido tan cansado.

Marinette se preocupó un poco y corrió a acunar a su gatito que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-oh no te preocupes Marinette, él esta bien, solo es un efecto secundario de la pócima – la chica asintió ante el maestro, pero la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer maestro?

-Mmmm, por el momento solo tenemos que informarnos más de cómo pasó esto, Plagg necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó antes de la transformación.

...

Espero estés encontrando la historia interesante y no sea "cliché" , espero puedan dejar sus opiniones al respecto. nos vemos en la próxima :)


	3. Primera noche

Hola bienvenidos nuevamente, espero disfrutes la lectura. :)

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer maestro?

-Mmmm, por el momento solo tenemos que informarnos más de cómo pasó esto, Plagg necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó antes de la transformación.

…

El kwami volaba cerca del maestro mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

-bueno, en realidad el chico ya venia un poco cansado desde hace una semana; tiene muchas actividades a las que responder en su vida civil, no tiene tiempo para descansar o relajarse porque su padre es un hombre muy exigente y rígido.

-ohh, pobrecito, si hubiera sabido lo cansado que estaba hubiera tomado todas las patrullas nocturnas por él.

-no creo que le gustara esa idea Ladybug – mencionó Plagg sentándose en el hombro de la chica – después de todo ser Chat noir es lo único que lo distrae de toda su rutina.

Plagg voló y se situó en frente del gatito que seguía dormido en el regazo de Marinette, con sus pequeñas manitas le acarició la cabeza – ahhh, hasta hace apenas unas horas me di cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba, él no lo quería aceptar y solo decía que estaba cansado.

\- ¿pero porque no le dijo a alguien de su familia? Le hubieran dado alguna bebida caliente o pastillas para el dolor – volvió a hablar Marinette

-no es así de sencillo, su padre siempre es distante y su único interés parece ser ese estúpido negocio, solo le interesa la imagen perfecta; Chat noir conoce bien a su padre y por eso se guarda todos sus problemas o malestares, Realmente lucha por complacerlo.

\- ¿y el resto de su familia? ¿su madre?

-es más complicado de lo que crees, pero no me corresponde hablar de eso sin su permiso. - el kwami se volvió al maestro – eso fue lo que pasó.

-mmmm ya veo – el anciano se colocó en pie y peinó su barba mientras pensaba en las opciones – bueno lo mejor es tener a Chat noir vigilado hasta que el efecto desaparezca. Puedo cuidarlo por estos días.

-si no es molestia maestro, realmente me gustaría cuidar de mi gatito – Marinette se dirigió al guardián respetuosamente – no creo que de problemas y realmente me preocupa lo vulnerable que es.

\- ¿estas segura Marinette? ¿y que hay de tus padres? – fue Tikki quien habló

\- Se que los animales no son permitidos en las panaderías, pero no es como si estuviera adoptando de por vida a Chat noir, solo será una semana; mis padres no se enteraran y yo estaría feliz de cuidar de mi compañero.

El maestro sonrió y asintió en respuesta; después de eso la chica llamó a su transformación y recogió nuevamente al pequeño gatito dormido, el maestro le entregó una pequeña bolsa con quesos como regalo para Plagg y con eso la chica se perdió en medio de la tormentosa noche.

…

Ladybug entró por la claraboya de su habitación, depositó al gatito en el sillón y deshizo su transformación dejando a una emparamada Marinette.

-iré a reportarme con mis padres y te traeré comida Tikki – la chica comenzó a descender por las escaleras y dio un rápido vistazo a su gatito - también será mejor que traiga leche.

Afortunadamente para la chica sus padres habían tenido una gran cantidad de pedidos y no habían salido de la panadería; su madre le preguntó del porque su cabello estaba mojado y su respuesta ingeniosa fue de haberse quedado dormida en el balcón y no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llover. Después de eso fue a la cocina y preparó dos sándwiches de atún, cogió unas galletas con chips para Tikki y dos vasos con leche tibia.

…..

Chat noir se despertó con el sonido de un trueno al exterior; sus grandes ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a deambular por el lugar y lo reconoció inmediatamente como la colorida habitación de su dama. Con un gran bostezo de levantó en sus cuatro patas y se estiró con el mayor de los placeres; comenzó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de lo empapado que estaba.

-oh me alegro que ya estés despierto muchacho – su kwami Plagg voló a su lado seguido de Tikki

- _Plagg ¿Qué paso?_

-La poción te hizo efecto y te quedaste dormido por un tiempo, Marinette nos trajo a su casa y nos quedaremos hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

El gatito asintió con la cabeza, pero se sentía mal por molestar a la chica – _No quiero causar molestias Plagg, será mejor si nos vamos._

\- ¿irnos? ¿a dónde? No puedes volver a tu casa así

Es verdad – Tikki habló entendiendo un poco la conversación – además Marinette se ofreció a cuidarte.

- _¿en serio? Wow, es una chica muy dulce._

La puertecilla de la habitación se abrió y Marinette entró con todo lo que había preparado.

-hola gatito – la chica colocó la comida en la mesa, de su cajón sacó dos toallas y después se dirigió al gatito – será mejor que nos sequemos, hace frio.

Marinette secó su cabello y rostro, mientras veía como Chat noir se revolcaba en la toalla.

-ven, déjame ayudarte – suavemente la chica secó al pequeño gatito, su pelaje se esponjó un poco, haciéndolo ver aun mas tierno. Marinette también quitó la campana y la secó, después la volvió a su lugar – ya estás listo.

- _Gracias mi señora_

-no tienes que agradecer, le pedí al maestro que me dejara cuidar de ti, no será una semana fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero ya que conoces mi identidad será lo más adecuado. Ahora supongo que debes de tener hambre.

Un alegre maullido sonó por la habitación haciendo sonreír a la chica; con todo listo se dispusieron a comer.

Plagg engullía un poco del queso que el maestro le había dado, Tikki comía tranquilamente su galleta mientras Marinette y Chat noir comían sus sándwiches y bebían leche quedando satisfechos.

Ya después de todo eso, la chica colocó un cálido cobertor en el sillón para que el gatito pudiera dormir.

-espero sea suficiente, de todas maneras, si necesitas algo me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

- _de acuerdo._

\- ¿sabes? Eres lindo cuando no estas haciendo bromas de gatos – Marinette se sentó al lado de su gatito, comenzó a sobar sus orejas, Chat noir comenzó a ronronear al mismo instante dejándose llevar por las cálidas caricias de su señora.

Pasaron un tiempo así, hasta que un bostezo sacó de su ensoñación a la chica, ella miró a su compañero que seguía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su toque, lastimosamente no podía quedarse sobando a su gatito toda la noche, así que se levantó de su lugar, cogió su pijama y fue al cuarto de baño.

Chat noir abrió los ojos al sentir que su dama dejaba la habitación, su mirada deambuló por el lugar y se posó exactamente en el escritorio de la chica donde dos kwamis estaban profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro; Adrien sonrió para sus adentros al ver la tierna escena, su mirada volvió a la chica que entraba nuevamente al cuarto pero esta vez con su pijama negra con puntos verdes.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que su gatito no despejaba su mirada, se acercó a él y lo acarició nuevamente

-este ha sido un día difícil, será mejor descansar – la chica beso la cabeza del gatito, y lo cobijó para después irse a su cama – buenas noches Chat noir.

El gatito bostezo y aunque hubiera estado dormido hace apenas una hora, sintió que el sueño se volvía a apoderar de él.

- _Buenas noches mi señora, mi ... Marinette._

...

 **Se que ha sido un capitulo corto, pero de igual manera espero les haya gustado... en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa cuando Marinette se entere de la desaparición de Adrien Agreste.**

 **No te olvides de dejar tu comentario son los que mantienen viva la historia. nos veremos en la próxima . bye bye :)**


	4. La desaparición

**Hola chicos, bienvenidos nuevamente; feliz lectura**

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que su gatito no despejaba su mirada, se acercó a él y lo acarició nuevamente

-este ha sido un día difícil, será mejor descansar – la chica beso la cabeza del gatito, y lo cobijó para después irse a su cama – buenas noches Chat noir.

El gatito bostezo y aunque hubiera estado dormido hace apenas una hora, sintió que el sueño se volvía a apoderar de él.

- _Buenas noches mi señora, mi ... Marinette._

…..

Gabriel Agreste pocas ocasiones iba a despertar a su único hijo, sin embargo, hoy el chico tenía una importante sesión de fotos para promocionar una aclamada empresa alemana, era un contrato único y Gabriel no podía permitir que nada saliera mal.

Sin llamar a la puerta del chico, se adentró a la habitación, su mirada deambuló por todos los rincones del cuarto; su gesto se descompuso cuando no encontró a Adrien dormido, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño; no había nadie.

-¡NATHALIE! – la voz fría, pero fuerte y sobre todo furiosa retumbó por toda la mansión. En pocos segundos su asistente estaba a la puerta.

\- ¿si señor Agreste?

-me gustaría saber – dijo volteando lentamente a ella - ¿Dónde … Está … MI HIJO?

Ella se encogió un poco, aunque había trabajado con el señor Agreste por años, nunca se podría acostumbrar a verlo tan enojado.

-yo … no lo sé señor, lo mandé a estudiar piano después de que cenara, - Nathalie intentó ocultar el temblor en su voz y hablar de la forma más profesional, pero era sumamente complicado.

Gabriel se acercó unos pasos a ella y se posicionó en frente, su postura profesional nunca cayó, sus ojos grises podían comenzar a arder en llamas en cualquier comento. Pero su tonó de voz definitivamente helaba a cualquiera.

-Adrien tiene una muy importante sesión de fotos, la cual podría llevar a Gabriel´s a tener fama en el mercado alemán, estamos hablando de mucho dinero de por medio – Gabriel volvió su mirada a la ventana que se encontraba entre abierta – Necesito que encuentren a Adrien.

-TODO PARÍS BUSCARÁ A MI HIJO, MI REPUTACIÓN Y LA DE MI EMPRESA ESTA EN JUEGO… RETIRATE.

-sí señor – Nathalie salió corriendo a la oficina para comenzar a llamar a la escuela, policía, noticias… todo París necesitaba conocer de la desaparición de Adrien Agreste.

…

Marinette se despertó con el sonido de su alarma matutina, sus ojos pesaban tanto que optó por apagar el celular y seguir durmiendo; o esos eran sus planes, de no ser porque tenía una kwami que no le permitía hacer tal cosa.

-Marinette, es hora de ir a la escuela – Tikki se acercó al rostro de la chica – vas a llegar tarde.

-solo 10 minutos más, vuelve a dormir Tikki… - y la chica se tapó por completo con la frazada. Su sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella, pero de repente sintió un bulto encima y unas pequeñas garras que se enterraban a través del cobertor. Un pequeño maullido la sacó de su ensoñación.

- _Buenos días mi señora._

Chat noir había despertado hace un rato y sabía que Marinette tenía escuela hoy, bueno él también tendría escuela de no ser un gato en estos momentos; el chico no paraba de preguntarse como sería la reacción de su padre y Nathalie cuando llegaran y no lo encontraran en su habitación. Decidió dejar que el tiempo hablara por si solo, pues no podría hacer nada al respecto en esos momentos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ustedes ganan – Una despeinada Marinette por fin se levantó de su cama, no sin antes desviarse a su gatito y sobarle tras las orejas – hola Chat espero hayas dormido bien.

 _-Claro que si mi señora, dormí perrrrfectamente._

Plagg se acercó a ellos con un pedazo de queso entre sus patitas.

-el chico acabó de hacer un juego de palabras – le mencionó a la chica mientras devoraba de un bocado el queso, Marinette rodó los ojos ante eso, definitivamente ese era su compañero.

-no puedes dejar de ronronear tus juegos de palabras ¿verdad gatito?

- _mi ... mi señora, acabaste de hacer un juego de palabras._

-No te acostumbres – advirtió la chica viendo como su gatito movía la cola enérgicamente ante su comentario, ella se volvió a su reloj – oh cielos, será mejor que me dé prisa.

Marinette se dirigió al piso de abajo, se organizó y desayunó con sus padres, también aprovecho la oportunidad para coger galletas, panes con queso y leche.

-será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva, no puedo llevarte a la escuela. – Chat noir estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, mientras la chica proseguía a darle instrucciones –la claraboya esta entre abierta por si necesitas un poco de aire, pero no te alejes, lastimosamente no pude traerte nada más para comer, pero cuando terminen las clases prometo darte un rico almuerzo… mmm no esculques mis cosas, ni nada por el estilo y por último no dudes en esconderte si sientes que alguien se dirige acá ¿entendido?

 _-Si mi dama_

 _-_ Bien, nos veremos más tarde – la chica cogió su bolso y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero se volvió otra vez al kwami negro y al gatito – ah, casi se me olvida… No se te ocurra deambular por la casa, ni esculcar el refrigerador.

-Yo jamás haría tal cosa – Plagg se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió al escritorio donde había estado durmiendo.

…

La clase de la señorita Bustier comenzó puntualmente a las 8:00 A.M, Marinette trató de disimular su afán y se sentó rápidamente en su lugar al lado de Alya.

-Oye chica, veo que vas mejorando, un día llegando casi a tiempo.

\- ja ja, yo mmm estoy trabajando en mi puntualidad – Marinette se golpeo la cabeza, esa era la excusa por llegar temprano más estúpida que se haya podido ingeniar.

-no te creo nada, pero aceptaré tu respuesta.

La clase de historia transcurrió normalmente, historia de Francia, construcción de la torre Eiffel, blah blah blah… la verdad en la mente de Marinette solo había espacio para Chat noir y para cierto chico rubio que estaba ausente.

-pfffff Nino – El futuro DJ volteó a su amiga.

\- ¿Dónde está Adrien?

-No lo sé, le he estado mensajeando, pero no responde, supongo que tendrá alguna sesión de fotos a tempranas horas o algo así. Ya conoces como es su padre de estricto – la chica sintió y volvió a su lugar aceptando la respuesta del chico, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ese extraño sentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

….

-Recuerden traer la idea de proyecto para el día de mañana – Con eso la señorita Bustier dio por terminada la clase antes de que la campana sonara.

Marinette y Alya salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la panadería, el trabajo de historia era en parejas y tenían que discutir ideas sobre el proyecto.

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente a su destino; aunque Marinette lo trataba de disimular estaba super nerviosa de que Alya entrara a su cuarto y que se topara con cierto felino; había intentado convencerla de que hicieran el proyecto por video-llamada, pero Alya no se dejaba convencer fácil e insistió en pasar la tarde con su amiga.

El tintineo de la campana anunció que habían llegado, Marinette saludo a sus padres y después ambas se dirigieron a la habitación.

-podríamos hacer una maqueta de la torre Eiffel usando galletas de chocolate

-Podríamos ganar una buena nota gracias al sabor – Alya se acomodo en la silla de computo de su amiga y Marinette se tumbó en el sillón donde había estado durmiendo su gatito la noche anterior, su mirada buscó frenéticamente por cada rincón, en definitiva, era un gato muy sigiloso, pero no dejaba de buscarlo, aunque sea para asegurarse de que no había escapado.

\- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Alya interrumpió su búsqueda

-ehh yo, estaba buscando emmmm mi suéter.

-ajam – Alya rodeo los ojos – Sabes que lo llevas puesto ¿verdad?

-ahh, que tonta soy, jajajaj (risa nerviosa)

-Chica puedes engañar al que sea, menos a tu mejor amiga – ella se señalo a si misma – ósea yo. ¿Qué estas ocultando? Te veo un poco nerviosa.

-yo mmm bueno es que….

- _Miau -_ Un tierno maullido se escuchó en la habitación, Alya dirigió su mirada a la cama de Marinette donde unos curiosos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente.

 _-_ Awww, que lindo – Alya se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al minino, con intensión de cargarlo sin embargo el gatito estaba reacio a bajar de su lugar – ven, pss pss pss.

-Es un poco tímido – Marinette se acercó – ven acá gatito pss pss.

Chat noir obedientemente bajó a los brazos de su señora, hubiera podido bajar rápidamente pues Alya no era ninguna desconocida para él, sin embargo, tenía que dar su mejor actuación.

-Vaya chica, no me habías dicho que tenías un gato

-Bueno, en realidad no es mío – "vamos Marinette piensa en algo ingenioso" – es de una amiga de mi mamá que está de viaje.

\- ¿y te ofreciste para cuidarlo? Marinette no sabes absolutamente nada sobre cuidar mascotas, además tus padres no permiten mascotas en la panadería.

-bueno, él mm no sale de mi habitación, es muy obediente; es solo que ….

-solo que ….

-no le vayas a decir a mis padres que estoy cuidando de un gato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ellos no saben? Creí que era amiga de tu mamá

-si, pero no hubieran dejado que lo cuide, y solo yo podía cuidarlo porque la amiga de mi mamá no tiene muchos conocidos y me pidió el favor y dije que si – Marinette se felicitó mentalmente por su historia.

\- esta bien, creo que puedo guardar un secreto. – dijo Alya mientras sobaba el pelaje del gatito, el comenzó a ronronear – y ¿Cómo se llama?

-emmmm – Marinette no estaba preparada para inventarse tantas historias en menos de 5 minutos, así que sus instintos hablaron por ella – Chat noir

\- ¿Chat noir? ¿El gato de la vecina se llama como el superhéroe? – Alya miraba sorprendida al gatito que seguía ronroneando ante su toque – aunque pensándolo bien, su parecido realmente es impresionante.

Marinette sonrió estúpidamente intentando disimular lo obvio, su mirada volvió al gatito en sus brazos que había dejado de ronronear.

-sí, muy parecidos.

-incluso tiene una campana idéntica – continuó Alya – creo que la señora es admiradora del verdadero Chat noir o quizá jmmm – Alya quedó pensando un momento

\- ¿o quizá? ¿Qué?

-o quizá es el verdadero Chat noir en forma de gato

Marinette y su compañero sintieron como el mundo se les venía encima, Alya lo había descubierto, sus poderes como reportera realmente iban más allá de lo que pensaban. Cuando creían que ya estaban a punto de desmayarse la pelirroja comenzó a reír como nunca antes.

-jajajajaja, eso sería imposible – dijo mientras tomaba aire entre risas – La verdad no creo que eso pueda suceder. Sería la primera en tener la exclusiva.

Marinette no sabía si reír o llorar, se había llevado un gran susto y supuso que su compañero debía de sentirse igual. Sin embargo, tomo fuerzas para parecer de lo más normal.

-sí, jajaja (risa super nerviosa) eso sería imposible.

-MARINETTE, ALYA ES HORA DE ALMORZAR – desde la planta baja la dulce voz de Sabine interrumpió su conversación.

-Te traeré algo de comer, lo prometo – dijo Marinette mientras depositaba al gatito en el suelo.

- _Te estaré esperando mi señora._

-Aww es tan tierno – mencionó nuevamente Alya mientras ambas chicas bajaban las escaleras.

…

-Buen provecho – Tom y Sabine habían preparado un almuerzo delicioso.

-cielos Marinette, tus padres realmente son los mejores cocineros de París

-Gracias Alya – dijo Tom, mientras todos se disponían a disfrutar de la comida.

Todos estaban ya terminando sus platos cuando algo en la TV llamó la atención de Alya.

-señor Dupain ¿podría subirle el volumen al TV por favor? – Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla donde se podía ver a Nadja Chamack enfrente de la mansión Agreste y a su lado a Gabriel Agreste con su fría expresión.

-Esto es un anuncio importante, queremos informar a todo París de la desaparición del modelo más famoso de la ciudad Adrien Agreste – Nadja se volvió a donde estaba Gabriel – cuéntenos señor Agreste ¿Qué cree que pasó con su hijo?

-Para mi es más que obvio que alguien ha secuestrado a mi hijo; Adrien es un blanco fácil para cualquiera que tenga envidia de mi gran empresa, es por eso que he sido tan estricto con él y nunca me gustó la idea de que fuera a esa escuela.

\- ¿tiene alguna idea de quien podría haber secuestrado a su hijo?

-Si la tuviera ya habría ido por él, es todo lo que diré, solo quiero que si alguien tiene información de Adrien la reporte inmediatamente. – con eso una foto de Adrien se posicionó en la pantalla, mientras Nadja informaba los números de teléfono en caso de que alguien supiera algo del chico.

-ohh eso es horrible – mencionó Sabine – esperemos que Adrien esté bien.

-Nosotros también tenemos que sumarnos a la búsqueda, cualquier ayuda sería bien agradecida – mencionó Tom mientras se ponía en pie.

-Creo que escribiré en mi Ladyblog para informar a los seguidores, quizá hasta Ladybug y Chat noir ayuden a encontrarlo, ¿tú que piensas Marinette?

Sin respuesta

\- ¿Marinette? – Alya y los padres voltearon a ver a la chica de coletas que lloraba silenciosamente en su puesto - oh chica, no te preocupes, se que Adrien estará bien, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente fue secuestrado.

-Yo sabía …. que algo no andaba bien … cuando no vi a Adrien en la clase – Marinette fue rodeada por los brazos de sus padres.

-No te preocupes hija, esperemos siempre lo mejor – sabine le dio un beso en la mejilla y limpio algunas lágrimas.

Alya se dedico a escribirle a Nino, el chico también estaba sumamente preocupado y ya había salido a buscar alguna pista de Adrien. – será mejor que acompañe a Nino – se dirigió a los Dupain -Cheng después de guardar su teléfono.

-Muchas gracias por el almuerzo – Alya le dio un fuerte abrazo a Marinette y le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien y después salió en busca de Nino.

-Nosotros tenemos que volver a abrir la panadería, quizá podrías distraerte un poco con nosotros

-muchas gracias papá, pero realmente quiero estar sola en estos momentos – y con eso la chica subió las escalas a su habitación.

….

Chat noir miraba como su cola se movía de un lado a otro como un reloj tic tac, _izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derec…._

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, el gatito se asustó al principio al no tener tiempo de esconderse; un suspiro de alivio vino a él cuando se dio cuenta de que era su dama. Sin embargo, su alivió se convirtió en preocupación cuando vio el hermoso rostro de su señora bañado en lágrimas.

La chica corrió y se acostó boca abajo en su cama, su almohada amortiguó sus sollozos.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasó? – era la tierna voz de Tikki que también estaba preocupada por su elegida, Plagg y Chat noir también se habían acercado a ver lo que le ocurría.

Marinette tomó una gran bocanada de aire – A…ADRIEN – El nombre de su enamorado salió entre sollozos y su cabeza volvió a la almohada.

Tikki, Plagg y Chat noir se miraron entre si y entendieron la situación, por fin se había dado la noticia de la desaparición de Adrien Agreste.

Chat noir sentía un poco de lástima al ver a su dama en ese estado y no poderle decir quién era en realidad. ¿o quizá?

- _Plagg, Tikki ¿podemos hablar un momento? –_ Plagg asintió a su compañero y le dijo a Tikki que Chat deseaba hablar con ellos, no se tuvieron que preocupar por explicar su conversación privada a la chica, pues ella seguía sumergida en sus sollozos. Así los tres salieron por la claraboya al balcón.

- _Esto fue más rápido de lo que imaginé,_ \- Chat noir se paseaba de un lado a otro _\- mi padre realmente está buscándome._

-Claro que si chico que esperabas – mencionó Plagg – por favor quédate quieto, me estas mareando.

 _-ella sabe quien soy yo ¿verdad? –_ Chat preguntó refiriéndose a Tikki

-Claro que sí, lo sabemos desde el incidente con el búho negro.

-Se que eres tú Adrien – hablo por fin la Catarina. – lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

 _-No te preocupes, pero … realmente me preocupa Marinette –_ Plagg iba traduciendo todo lo que decía Chat a Tikki.

-Realmente le importas mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto.

\- _Ella también significa mucho para mí, en realidad no se que haría sin ella. Pero ¿Qué debería de hacer? Ella no sabe que Adrien Agreste es Chat noir y que Chat noir ahora es el gato que esta viviendo en su habitación. ¿Habría alguna manera de hacerle saber que yo soy Adrien?, Plagg podría decirle._

-No, ni lo pienses muchacho -Plagg voló a la altura del gatito con los brazos cruzados – los kwamis tenemos ciertas reglas de confidencialidad.

-es verdad, y una de esas es que no podemos intervenir con la revelación de las identidades de nuestros elegidos.

 _-pero ¿que se supone que debo hacer?, no puedo ver como se desmorona mi dama por cada día de mi desaparición._

-Lo siento muchacho, solo nos queda esperar a que pase el efecto del gato. – Chat asintió frustrado y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Marinette seguía llorando boca abajo; el gatito la miró con ojos tristes y se acercó a ella, lamió la mano que tenía cerca de su rostro ganándose la atención de la chica.

-oh, hola gatito – ella comenzó a sobar detrás de las orejas, por alguna razón eso la tranquilizaba un poco – creo que conoces a Adrien Agreste, es un chico que está en mi clase.

Chat noir se acomodó a su lado, disfrutando del toque de su dama y escuchándola atentamente.

-Acabaron de dar la noticia de su desaparición – la voz de la chica era apenas un susurro entre quebrado – estoy muy preocupada por él, quizá Gabriel tiene razón y fue secuestrado o de pronto se escapó otra vez, ahgg no sé qué pensar.

- _estoy aquí mi señora, no quiero que llores más._

-supongo que también estas preocupado – Chat suspiró un poco en frustración, era inútil explicarle – no te preocupes Chat, esta misma noche iré en busca de Adrien.

 _-No mi señora, no tienes que hacer eso_

-se que te gustaría venir gatito, pero realmente no estas en condiciones de una patrulla nocturna; aunque admito que me hará falta tu visión nocturna. – Chat dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó más a su dama, dejándose llevar por las caricias y esperando que quizá su compañía la hiciera sentir mejor. – Gracias por estar conmigo Chat noir, juro que encontraré a como dé lugar a Adrien.

 _-juro que te lo compensaré mi señora, cuando llegue el momento._

Y así continuaron acostados, mientras la chica se terminaba de calmar y se alistaba para su patrulla.

...

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que me demoré un poquito más en actulizar pero necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.**

 **Finalmente quedé feliz con el resultado y aquí esta para ustedes, quisiera agradecer a Karen Agreste, Rebeca e Izzy por sus valiosos comentarios, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia. sin más espero seguirnos leyendo, bye bye :)**


	5. ¿Amor correspondido?

**Hola chicos, bienvenidos nuevamente a este fanfic, feliz lectura. :)**

-Acabaron de dar la noticia de su desaparición – la voz de la chica era apenas un susurro entre quebrado – estoy muy preocupada por él, quizá Gabriel tiene razón y fue secuestrado o de pronto se escapó otra vez, ahgg no sé qué pensar.

- _estoy aquí mi señora, no quiero que llores más._

-supongo que también estas preocupado – Chat suspiró un poco en frustración, era inútil explicarle – no te preocupes Chat, esta misma noche iré en busca de Adrien.

 _-No mi señora, no tienes que hacer eso_

-se que te gustaría venir gatito, pero realmente no estás en condiciones de una patrulla nocturna; aunque admito que me hará falta tu visión nocturna. – Chat dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó más a su dama, dejándose llevar por las caricias y esperando que quizá su compañía la hiciera sentir mejor. – Gracias por estar conmigo Chat noir, juro que encontraré a como dé lugar a Adrien.

 _-juro que te lo compensaré mi señora, cuando llegue el momento._

Y así continuaron acostados, mientras la chica se terminaba de calmar y se alistaba para su patrulla.

….

Ladybug saltaba y corría a gran velocidad por los tejados de París, se detenía frecuentemente en lugares estratégicos como la torre Eiffel o el arco del triunfo para tener una mejor visión de su alrededor.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente al pensar en su enamorado Adrien – _probablemente lo tengan encerrado en una pequeña habitación, solo y con frio, quizá ni le hayan dado algo para comer o quizá él está…_ \- La chica detuvo sus feroces pensamientos, no era momento para entrar en crisis, era el momento de actuar y darse prisa por encontrar al modelo. Así decidió seguir su camino al sur de la ciudad.

…

- _Esto es un desastre Plagg -_ Adrien y Plagg seguían en la habitación de la chica, (por obvias razones), el gatito intento convencer a su dama de que se quedara, de que no tenía que preocuparse, de que Adrien estaba allí mismo frente a sus narices …. Pero, esa clase de cosas son más difíciles de explicar cuando se es un gato.

\- hiciste lo que pudiste Adrien – dijo el kwami mientras terminaba de comer un pedazo de queso cheddar – Además sabes que no puedes ir en contra de la terca determinación de esa chica.

- _Lo se y la amo por eso, pero ..._ – El gatito se acercó a la ventana y trató de vislumbrar alguna señal de su dama en la fría noche - _realmente no es justo para nadie, no es justo para ella; debe de estar congelándose mientras busca a alguien que esta en su propia casa._

-es irónico – el kwami no tenía mucho interés en la conversación, pues ya habían discutido esto casi toda la tarde.

- _No tienes remedio Plagg, es que no lo entiendes, ella esta …_

 _-_ sí, sí. Congelándose en la fría noche buscando al chico que justamente es su compañero de lucha y ahora esta transformado en un gato y que para terminar esta viviendo temporalmente en su habitación. Ah se me olvidó mencionar que ella no conoce tu verdadera identidad y no hay forma de que se lo puedas decir, sino hasta que se termine todo este problema gatuno ... ¿me falto mencionar algo?

Chat bajó tristemente la cabeza – _no, creo que eso es todo_.

Chat noir se veía completamente miserable, aunque Plagg fuera en la gran mayoría de las veces un dolor de cabeza y ciertamente por lejos de ser el mejor consejero, no podía quedarse viendo como su elegido se deprimía. ¿pero que podía hacer el kwami de la destrucción y mala suerte?

Plagg voló por toda la habitación buscando algo que fuera de ayuda, quizá alguna foto graciosa de la chica o talvez un libro de física o incluso queso, cualquier cosa podría servir.

El kwami se sentó mirando la pantalla de la computadora, quizá haya algo interesante en internet, Plagg feliz de su plan de usar la computadora se precipitó para encenderla, pero justo cuando estaba por completar su acción hubo algo al lado del escritorio que llamó su atención; un papel de cuaderno arrugado, algo escrito en el. voló hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para leer, mientras iba leyendo cada palabra su expresión de alegría fue mayor, pero a la vez sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Esto es justo lo que necesitaba – y voló a donde se encontraba el gatito.

Chat noir seguía pendiente de cualquier movimiento que se presentara a las afueras, lo que más deseaba era que su dama regresara, no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera afuera con frio buscando en vano. El gatito suspiró pesadamente.

-Ya deja toda esa depresión chico – Plagg voló justo frente a su nariz – encontré algo que te va a alegrar.

- _No creo que nada pueda subirme el ánimo plagg, y deja de espiar las cosas de Marinette, no es educado._

-Yo no soy educado, Además lo que encontré prácticamente también es tuyo – Chat levantó las orejas en señal de interés, no entendía a qué se refería Plagg con algo que fuera de él y que se encontrara en la habitación de la chica; sin más remedio que solo ceder a su curiosidad saltó de la ventana y siguió al kwami.

-Bien, mira lo que encontré – Plagg señaló una hoja arrugada pegada en una pared, el gatito se acercó a ver porque esa hoja intrigaba tanto a su kwami; con solo leer el primer verso de la carta su corazón se aceleró.

 _Tu cabello es como la noche,_

 _Tus ojos azules y grandes,_

 _Me pregunto quién eres debajo de ese fuerte disfraz,_

 _Todos los días nos vemos,_

 _Espero que puedas ser mía,_

 _Juntos nuestro amor puede ser real,_

 _Por favor ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

 **-** _Es el poema que escribí en san Valentín para Ladybug , pero …. Mmm si mal no recuerdo lo tiré a la basura._

-Bueno parece que la curiosidad le ganó a la chica, no fuiste el último en salir del salón de clases ese día ¿recuerdas?

 _-Marinette recogió mi poema –_ Chat pensó por un momento en todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día, sus ojos se abrieron ante la emoción y la felicidad - _¿sabes qué significa esto Plagg?_

-Mmmm ¿que a tu querida Ladybug le gusta husmear en la basura?

- _CLARO QUE NO, Significa que después de todo si fue ella quien respondió mi poema, Plagg la carta que llegó ese mismo día la escribió Marinette, la escribió Ladybug. Ella correspondió a mi carta, a mis sentimientos._

-Fue una carta dirigida a Adrien ¿recuerdas?

- _Afortunadamente yo soy Adrien –_ dijo el gatito siendo lo más obvio del mundo. Plagg suspiró, detestaba dar explicaciones.

-Me refiero muchacho, que la chica sabe de los sentimientos de Chat noir por Ladybug no por Marinette y Ella no sabe que Chat noir y Adrien son la misma persona, así que esa carta fue solo dirigida para Adrien.

- _Pero Plagg, yo la amo, como Ladybug y aún más como Marinette, Ladybug no tiene sentido sin Marinette ella es única, y la amo así tal y como es._

-Eres el elegido más cursi que he tenido en toda la historia, me dan nauseas. Pero aparte de eso dime ¿Crees que a tu chica también le guste todo lo que significa Adrien Agreste? No solo ser el modelo rico de París, me refiero al verdadero tú, ósea a Chat noir.

La emoción de Chat volvió a desaparecer, su kwami tenía razón, Marinette no sabe que Adrien el super modelo esclavo de Gabriel y Chat noir el héroe que le encantan los juegos de palabras son de hecho la misma persona.

- _Ladybug siempre rechazó a Chat noir, me acuerdo perfectamente esa noche después de vencer a Glaciador –_ Chat suspiro pesadamente – _Ella me dijo que gustaba de otro chico._

- _hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que … fui mi propia competencia_ – Adrien no sabía como sentirse al respecto, Plagg no fue de mucha ayuda pues comenzó a reír como loco – _No es gracioso Plagg._

-Claro que lo es, la ironía es graciosa, jajajaja – y siguió riendo.

Adrien decidió ignorar al kwami y se centró solo en sus pensamientos – _le gusto a Marinette que es Ladybug, pero solo como Adrien Agreste el hijo modelo de Gabriel; Ella nunca ha estado interesada en Chat noir, solo me ve como un compañero porque todo este tiempo ha estado interesada en Adrien y quiere ser fiel a sus sentimientos; es lindo en parte, pero Adrien el modelo solo es la fachada de mi Padre, Chat noir es como soy en realidad. Arrrgggg es tan confuso –_ Se tapó la cara con sus manitos y siguió tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la chica entró a la habitación por la claraboya.

…

-No he podido dar con alguna pista de su paradero Tikki – dijo la chica cuando terminó su transformación – ¿en dónde podrá estar?

-quizá esté más cerca de lo que crees Marinette – Dijo la kwami mientras dirigía su mirada al gatito que seguía acostado en la mesa con las manitos cubriendo sus ojos.

-Quizá tengas razón Tikki, Mañana comenzaremos a buscar pistas en la escuela y cerca de la mansión – La kwami golpeo su cabeza, algunas veces sus ladybugs eran muy tercas.

Marinette sorprendida de que su compañero no estuviera esperándola ansiosamente (así como lo estuvo toda la tarde), se dirigió a la mesa y acarició suavemente su pelaje.

\- ¿Chat? He vuelto – susurró ella para no asustarlo, El gatito levantó su cabeza y lamió la mano de la chica.

 _-Oh mi señora, estoy tan confundido, ¿realmente podrías amar ambos lados de mí? –_ Obviamente Chat podía expresar en voz alta lo que quisiera, esta seguro de que ella no le entendería.

-También es un gusto verte, supongo que estas esperando noticias de Adrien – Chat bajó la cabeza en frustración, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica – no tengo noticias de él todavía, pero… Chat noir ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa gatito?

Chat noir no sabía si era la presión por toda la situación de ser un gato o si era la cuestión sentimental, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir mareos y un frio insoportable.

Marinette sintió inmediatamente el cambio en su compañero, podía ver como el gatito comenzaba a temblar, pero a la vez se encontraba caliente, demasiado para su gusto.

-otra vez tienes fiebre mi gatito– dijo más para sí misma.

La chica no perdió más tiempo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina por leche tibia y paños con agua caliente. Luego volvió a su habitación, para encontrar a los dos kwamis al lado del gatito.

-Plagg ¿desde hace cuánto que esta así? – Marinette preguntó al kwami mientras envolvía al gatito en una frazada y lo acunaba contra su pecho, con la esperanza de que dejara de temblar.

-la verdad, hasta hace apenas unos minutos él estaba bien – Marinette asintió en respuesta, después colocó unos cuantos paños en la frente de su compañero esperando que le ayudara a mermar la fiebre.

-No te preocupes Chat, esta vez vamos a cuidar de ti – le dio un pequeño beso entre las orejas y se levantó para dirigirse a la cama con el gatito en brazos.

Chat noir mantenía los ojos cerrados a causa del mareo, se sentía terriblemente débil y no lograba comprender casi nada de lo que hablaban sus compañeros. Sintió cuando la chica lo depositó en una superficie suave; decidió abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama improvisada en el sofá.

- _Mi señora, no puedo dormir acá_ – efectivamente Marinette lo había acomodado en su cama.

-se lo que estás pensando, pero no puedo descuidarte – la chica le sonrió un poco, pero era más una sonrisa de preocupación que de confort – no puedo gatito, necesito cuidar de ti.

Chat noir volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cálido toque de su señora, no había duda de lo preocupada que estaba y hubiera hecho algo por consolarla de no ser por la ola de cansancio que sintió de repente, estaba seguro que si intentaba colocarse en pie, volvería a caer.

-Cuidaré de ti gatito, es lo menos que puedo hacer – la chica dijo antes de salir de la habitación y volver tiempo después en su pijama.

Para cuando regresó a la cama, vio que Plagg se encontraba acariciando a su compañero, el kwami suspiró y se volvió a la chica.

-ha pasado apenas un día y lo vuelvo a ver mal – el kwami dirigió una última mirada al gatito y después se fue a su pequeña cama al lado de Tikki.

Marinette sitió empatía con el kwami y después se acostó quedando frente a su compañero que tenía los ojos entre abiertos.

-veo que no estas temblando tanto – pasó la mano por su cabeza – esperemos que durante la noche desaparezca la fiebre. Si tienes sed, traje un vaso con leche, esta en la mesa y si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en despertarme, estoy aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- _Gracias Marinette, no tienes que hacer todo esto. –_ Chat volvió a sentir ese horrible mareo, enterró nuevamente la cabeza entre las patitas esperando a que pasara.

-Ay gatito – suspiro Marinette mientras se aseguraba que su compañero estuviera cómodo y completamente cobijado, ella se acercó más a él esperando brindar más calor – no sabes lo preocupada que me tienes. – la chica detalló al gatito, que supuso se habia quedado dormido – no se que haría si te perdiera Chat noir, te has convertido en más que un compañero, eres mi mejor amigo; ¿sabes? Algunas veces siento que somos más cercanos de lo que me pueda imaginar, creo que tenemos una conexión especial, algo que solo tu y yo podemos entender que nos podemos complementar.

-Me encanta tu forma de ser Chat, incluso con tus chistes malos eres alguien único – Marinette no sabía porque estaba diciendo todo eso, justo en ese momento, pero sentía que era necesario – quiero ser una mejor compañera para ti, quiero que cuando todo este asunto del gato acabé podamos compartir más sobre nosotros, quiero conocerte Chat, claro si tú estás de acuerdo; quiero saber quién es el chico detrás de la máscara de gato, él que logra sacarme una sonrisa a cada instante, él que me ayuda a no caer, el que me protege siempre. – La chica se dio cuenta de que había estado soltando pequeñas lágrimas – pero por ahora, lo que más quiero es cuidarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. No te voy a dejar.

Marinette se limpió las lágrimas y con una última mirada a su gatito se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su compañero.

...

 **Fin de otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, yo particularmente quedé feliz con el resultado.**

 **El poema es en referencia al capítulo de Cupido Negro, en la versión Latina. Me pareció perrrfecto para comenzar a desarrollar la relación de nuestros dos personajes en este fanfic.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida como siempre con todos ustedes que me dejan sus valiosos comentarios, favoritos y siguen el fic. sin más espero seguirlos leyendo y nos vemos en la próxima. bye bye :)**


	6. Noche de tormenta

- _Gracias Marinette, no tienes que hacer todo esto. –_ Chat volvió a sentir ese horrible mareo, enterró nuevamente la cabeza entre las patitas esperando a que pasara.

-Ay gatito – suspiro Marinette mientras se aseguraba que su compañero estuviera cómodo y completamente cobijado, ella se acercó más a él esperando brindar más calor – no sabes lo preocupada que me tienes. – la chica detalló al gatito, que supuso se habia quedado dormido – no se que haría si te perdiera Chat noir, te has convertido en más que un compañero, eres mi mejor amigo; ¿sabes? Algunas veces siento que somos más cercanos de lo que me pueda imaginar, creo que tenemos una conexión especial, algo que solo tu y yo podemos entender que nos podemos complementar.

-Me encanta tu forma de ser Chat, incluso con tus chistes malos eres alguien único – Marinette no sabía porque estaba diciendo todo eso, justo en ese momento, pero sentía que era necesario – quiero ser una mejor compañera para ti, quiero que cuando todo este asunto del gato acabé podamos compartir más sobre nosotros, quiero conocerte Chat, claro si tú estás de acuerdo; quiero saber quién es el chico detrás de la máscara de gato, él que logra sacarme una sonrisa a cada instante, él que me ayuda a no caer, el que me protege siempre. – La chica se dio cuenta de que había estado soltando pequeñas lágrimas – pero por ahora, lo que más quiero es cuidarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. No te voy a dejar.

Marinette se limpió las lágrimas y con una última mirada a su gatito se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su compañero.

...

Ladybug se encontraba en medio de una gran tormenta, había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Adrien, todo París seguía esperando buenas noticias por su parte sobre el paradero del chico, sin embargo, no había ni un solo rastro de él, pero eso tampoco quería decir que se rendiría tan fácil, la super heroína estaba más que decidida a encontrar a Adrien, cueste lo que cueste.

Saltando de edificio en edificio intentó hacer unos binoculares con sus manos para ver a través de la fuerte lluvia, las gotas caían con más frecuencia y cada vez más fuerte, el vapor se alzaba desde la tierra y definitivamente los truenos y relámpagos no ayudaban a que las cosas fueran mejores, esta era la peor tormenta que había azotado la ciudad, era igual o peor que el que había causado uno de los primeros akumas de hawkmoth.

Por otro lado, Adrien Agreste no era la única preocupación de la chica; desde hace una semana que Chat noir se había transformado en un gato, el maestro Fú dijo que tomaría más o menos una semana para que el efecto desaparezca, sin embargo, con cada día que pasa los únicos cambios que ha visto la chica en su compañero es el aumento de fiebre, los mareos y vomito. La chica trató de concentrarse en ver a través de la tormenta, pero sus pensamientos hacia su compañero la tenían demasiado preocupada, el gatito no había estado comiendo nada y ni siquiera mostraba animo de charlar con ella, no decía ni una palabra a su propio kwami.

-ADRIEN …. ADRIEN – los gritos de la heroína no eran más que susurros en medio de la tempestad – ADRIENN

Ladybug sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar, el frio congelaba sus articulaciones, su visión no era la mejor, su respiración era agitada, quería desfallecer; la chica llegó a la mansión Agreste y se posó en el tejado más alto, sin importar sus condiciones físicas, se arrodillo y lloró el nombre de su amado, mientras la tormenta la absorbía.

La heroina sintió que el frio haría de las suyas y que pronto su destino llegaría, no era la forma que esperaba morir, sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido, sin más Ladybug siguió soltando pequeños sollozos, sus ojos y puños bien cerrados para esperar el final, pero….

...

Una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas volvieron a la vida, ¿había muerto? ¿Qué había pasado con la tormenta?, Ladybug abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la oscuridad, comenzó a caminar, pero no llegó muy lejos ya que chocó contra una pared, volteó a la otra dirección y a unos cuantos pasos volvió a chocar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿has decidido unirte a nosotros por fin Ladybug? - Una profunda voz resonó por todo el cuarto. La chica se colocó alerta haciendo girar su yoyo.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Creí que eras más lista Ladybug, tu ya sabes quien soy, me has estado buscando desde hace tiempo. Y aun más desde hace una semana. – se escuchó una risa espeluznante que hizo que a la heroína se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Hawkmoth …. – susurró

-Vaya que eres lenta, con razón Chat noir decidió abandonarte.

-Chat noir jamás me abandonaría somos un equipo.

-ya veo y ¿Dónde esta tu querido Chat noir en estos momentos?

-ja, crees que te lo voy a decir – Ladybug ya estaba irritada con tanta charla y mucho más por la mención hacia su compañero – MUESTRATE HAWKMOTH.

-ohh por supuesto Ladybug, pero antes me gustaría presentarte a unos amigos míos – la risa volvió a escucharse en toda la habitación y de un momento a otro una pequeña luz blanca alumbró un rincón de la habitación; un sollozo ahogado salió de los labios de la chica.

Adrien Agreste se encontraba amarrado de brazos y piernas, se encontraba tendido en el piso, su mirada apagada no mirada a otro lugar que no fuera sus pies descalzos, su rostro era pálido y el color rojo de su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo.

Ladybug corrió y se arrodillo a su lado inmediatamente.

\- ¿Adrien? Adrien responde – la chica agitaba suavemente a su amigo; aunque ella quisiera hacerse la fuerte para no demostrar debilidad ante Hawkmoth , sabía que esto era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. – Adrien, por favor …

El rubio levantó con dificultad la mirada, la observaba un poco confundido y preocupado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar regalarle una tranquila y hermosa sonrisa. Segundos después todo su cuerpo perdió la fuerza y cayó inerte entre los brazos de la chica.

-No no no no no no no – Ladybug lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Adrien, no había podido salvarlo, la chica se sentía terriblemente culpable, todo su cuerpo temblaba con irá hacia ese despreciable ser – ES SUFICIENTE – se levantó lentamente – VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO HAWKMOTH Y PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ADRIEN.

-No te apresures mi querida Ladybug, todavía quiero que veas a mi otro amigo, él se muere por verte, literal – Con eso la luz que alumbraba el cuerpo de Adrien desapareció y a los segundos otra luz en el otro extremo comenzó a brillar, había una mesa con algo encima. La chica se acercó lentamente a ver de qué se trataba, quizá fuera una trampa, así que comenzó a girar su yoyo y paso a paso recorrió la habitación hasta quedar enfrente de algo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Todas sus fuerzas se fueron.

\- ¿sorprendida Ladybug? – la maniática voz seguía resonando en la habitación. Sin embargó Ladybug la ignoró por completo y se acercó más rápido para asegurarse que su visión no fallaba.

-¿Chat….. Chat noir? – Un pequeño gato negro tendido en la mesa, estaba temblando violentamente, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. -No esto no puede estar pasando.

La confusión consumía totalmente a la chica, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chat noir en ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba pasando? , lágrimas caían sin cesar por el rostro de la heroína, pero la irá aumentaba cada vez más en su corazón.

\- ¿QUE LE HICISTE? – gritó a la oscuridad.

-Me ofendes Ladybug, yo no he hecho nada; él ya estaba así cuando vino acá.

\- ¿Cuándo qué? – nada tenía sentido.

-escuchaste bien, tu preciado compañero se aburrió de tu incompetencia y decidió venir a buscar al modelo por su cuenta; claro me sorprendí cuando vi a un gato negro tambaleándose y completamente fuera de si entrando a mi guarida; pero no soy idiota y conozco tanto como ustedes sobre los curiosos poderes de las gemas. Ningún gato común sería capaz de entrar a este lugar. Pero no te preocupes Ladybug lo he cuidado muy bien para ti.

-Pagarás por esto - Ladybug quería gritar, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban que expresara todo su odio; la desesperación comenzó a consumirla por completo.

-ahh nunca pensé que Chat noir quisiera buscar a Adrien por su cuenta y menos en ese estado, supongo que enserio se cansó de tu incompetencia; es una lástima que ese último pensamiento sobre ti sea el que se lleve a la tumba.

-NO – la chica, miró a su gatito, ya no temblaba, su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado, se apresuró a tomar su pulso, pero…. – NO no no no no Chat noir, no por favor.

-Es todo Ladybug – y la risa volvió a escucharse en la oscuridad, mientras Ladybug lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Chat noir ….

-Chat noir, no

-Chat noir.

- _Miau_

-Chat … vuelve conmigo – las lágrimas no se detenían.

- _Miau ._

 _-Marinette ….._

 _-miau …. Miau_

 _-_ ¿Chat? - Ladybug sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se desaparecía y volvió a quedar en la oscuridad, miró a todos lados buscando la fuente del maullido - ¿Chat?

- _Miau …_

 _-MARINETTE …. DESPIERTA –_ Ladybug se sorprendió, esa era la voz de Tikki, pero como era posible si ella estaba transformada en esos momentos. – DESPIERTA.

Ladybug volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad dejándose llevar por las voces y maullidos en su cabeza, después de un momento abrió los ojos y vio como las gotas de lluvia empapaban la claraboya por encima de su cabeza.

-Marinette … ohh gracias al creador nos tenías preocupados – Tikki, su pequeña kwami estaba abrazándola, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban por sus grandes ojos azules – Estaba tan preocupada

Marinette parpadeó varías veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche, y la tenue luz que irradiaba su lampara.

-pero …. – Marinette seguía confundida, tardó unos minutos en volver en sí, y caer en cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla – oh Tikki – se dirigió a su kwami que seguía abrazándola – se sintió tan real y vi a … espera … ¿Chat? ¿Chat? – La chica comenzó a buscar con la poca luz que le permitía ver a su compañero.

- _Miau –_ Chat noir estaba sentado en la misma parte de la cama donde le había dejado antes de dormirse, el gatito tenía los ojos aguados y las orejas caídas; la chica se apresuró a coger a su compañero en brazos.

-Oh chat, fue horrible, creí que … que te había perdido – Marinette apretó al gatito contra su cuerpo no quería separarse de él, no después de verlo morir.

Aunque Chat noir todavía tuviera fiebre, se dejó llevar por el calor de su señora; había sido un susto de muerte, despertarse por los bruscos movimientos que la chica arrojaba en sus sueños, también escuchaba como hablaba entre lágrimas; Chat intentó despertarla, pero fue en vano; Tikki y Plagg también se habían despertado, muy preocupados por lo que fuera que estuviera atormentando a la chica hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para sacarla de esa pesadilla.

 _-no te preocupes Mi Lady, ya todo terminó estoy contigo –_ Y se acurrucó aun más contra ella, también le lamió la mejilla intentando deshacerse del rastro de lágrimas; la chica tardó un poco en calmarse, (no del todo). - _¿te gustaría hablar sobre eso Princesa?_

-Él desea saber si quieres hablar sobre eso – tradujo Plagg al ver la confusión en el rostro de ella.

Aunque Marinette no quería volver a recordar esa pesadilla, asintió en afirmación, quizá hablar con Chat sobre ello la haría sentir mejor. La chica volvió a posicionar al gatito en la cama y se acostó quedando frente a él.

-Todo comenzó con una horrible tormenta, estaba buscando a Adrien – aunque su voz amenazó con quebrarse con la simple mención del chico desaparecido, ella continuó – no lo podía encontrar por ningún lado, recuerdo que estaba tan cansada que me derrumbé en medio de la lluvia esperando morir, pero en vez de eso sentí una nueva ola de calor, me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Chat escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, aunque sus dolores no habían desaparecido, para él Marinette, su princesa siempre estará por encima de todo.

-recuerdo que había una voz, muy tenebrosa… era de Hawkmoth – El gatito y los kwamis se tensaron al escuchar esa mención – la peor parte fue que …

- _fue que …. –_ Chat colocó su patita cerca del rostro de la chica, viendo como esta desviaba su mirada.

-él tenía a Adrien …. Él fue quien lo secuestró y … - Marinette cubrió su boca con las manos para ocultar los nuevos sollozos – y lo había torturado, Adrien estaba muy débil… él murió en mis brazos.

Aunque Chat estaba 100% seguro de que las cosas no eran así, y que solo era un mal sueño, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, todo esto era su culpa.

-Después me volví furiosa contra Hawkmoth, pero el cobarde nunca apareció, en su lugar me condujo a otro extremo de la habitación, y ahí fue donde te vi – verde con azul chocaron, y no dejaron de mirarse ni en un solo segundo – te vi a ti Chat, él te tenía. Y estabas muy grave.

-No sé cómo llegaste a Hawkmoth, pero estabas muriendo, habías pasado una semana siendo un gato y cada día estabas peor, al igual que con Adrien, fui testigo de cómo morías – Otro sollozo ahogado se escuchó – se que no es verdad, pero fue tan real. - La chica se cubrió con la almohada, tratando de mitigar su llanto.

Tikki estaba desesperada de ver a su elegida así, iba a ir a consolarla, pero fue detenida por Plagg.

-Creo que será mejor si los dejamos solos, aunque mi elegido esté convertido en un gato y no pueda usar las palabras no dudo en que hará lo mejor para calmarla. – Tikki se sorprendió ante la calma de Plagg pero asintió y se dejó conducir por el kwami al otro extremo de la habitación.

Chat noir agradeció a los kwamis internamente y se acercó al rostro de la chica, decidió llamar su atención frotando su cabeza contra la de ella y emitiendo un ronroneo. Marinette inmediatamente dejo ver su rostro y se secó las lágrimas, Chat decidió ayudarla también, así que como lo hizo antes lamio el rostro de la chica, aunque la reacción de esta lo sorprendió.

-jajaja, Chat dan cosquillas – El gatito sonriso internamente al escuchar la encantadora risa de su princesa por primera vez en días, así que siguió provocándole cosquillas a la chica. Ella comenzó a reir descontroladamente al no ser capaz de frenar al gatito – Chat basta. jajajaja . Chat.

 _-Oh claro que no princesa, extrañaba esa risa y no quiero dejar de escucharla jamás._

El gatito siguió con su labor hasta que ya fue él quien comenzó a sentirse cansado de tanto moverse.

-Aja, veo que por fin te cansaste – Marinette limpió las últimas lágrimas de su rostro y suspiró – hace días que no me reía así.

 _-Acostúmbrate mi señora, pues mi propósito ahora más que nunca será hacerte sonreír todos los días._

Marinette fijo su mirada en los grandes ojos verdes que tenía al frente, esos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor y pasión, ella sonrió inconscientemente y comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de su gatito, los ronroneos no se hicieron esperar.

-veo que realmente te gusta – la chica dejó que los ronroneos que emitía su compañero la relajaran, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos solo descansar y disfrutar de su compañía.

...

Fin del capítulo, para ser sincera pensaba seguir escribiendo pues quería sacar más provecho de esta nueva situación pero me dije a mi misma, "nahh dejaré algo para los próximo capítulos" , nos estamos acercando a nuestro final. ya casi ya casi.

Se que este fue un capítulo sumamente diferente, no se si fui mala, pero hay un lado trágico y de angustia en mi que no puedo ignorar, jajaja lo siento.

Como siempre les agradezco por todo su apoyo, son los mejores ;) , espero leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. nos vemos en la próxima. bye bye :)


	7. Luz de esperanza

**Hola chicos, bienvenidos nuevamente, feliz lectura :)**

-jajaja, Chat dan cosquillas – El gatito sonriso internamente al escuchar la encantadora risa de su princesa por primera vez en días, así que siguió provocándole cosquillas a la chica. Ella comenzó a reir descontroladamente al no ser capaz de frenar al gatito – Chat basta. jajajaja . Chat.

 _-Oh claro que no princesa, extrañaba esa risa y no quiero dejar de escucharla jamás._

El gatito siguió con su labor hasta que ya fue él quien comenzó a sentirse cansado de tanto moverse.

-Aja, veo que por fin te cansaste – Marinette limpió las últimas lágrimas de su rostro y suspiró – hace días que no me reía así.

 _-Acostúmbrate mi señora, pues mi propósito ahora más que nunca será hacerte sonreír todos los días._

Marinette fijo su mirada en los grandes ojos verdes que tenía al frente, esos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor y pasión, ella sonrió inconscientemente y comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de su gatito, los ronroneos no se hicieron esperar.

-veo que realmente te gusta – la chica dejó que los ronroneos que emitía su compañero la relajaran, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos solo descansar y disfrutar de su compañía.

…..

La mañana llegó rápidamente, el reloj marcaba las 7:40 a.m era día de escuela y todos en la habitación de Marinette estaban profundamente dormidos; o al menos hasta que alguien tocó la trampilla.

-Marinette, ya es tarde y es día de escuela, llegarás tarde – Sabine llamaba a su hija desde la planta baja… no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Marinette? Es hora de levantarse – Esperó respuesta, pero nuevamente el silenció prevaleció. Sin otra opción la madre asomó la cabeza por la trampilla y vislumbro todo el cuarto, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en su cama que quedaba en lo alto de la habitación cerca a la claraboya, no podía ver más que un bulto enrollado en las cobijas.

Sabine conocía mejor que nadie que Marinette no era exactamente la adolescente más puntual del mundo, pero tampoco era irresponsable. Sus ojos volvieron a divagar y se posaron en la mesita de noche donde había un vaso medio lleno de leche y migas de galletas y queso. Marinette no había cenado con ellos la noche anterior, pero agradeció que al menos comiera algo.

-Mari, hija debes levantarte

-mmmm, 5 minutos – una cansada voz se escucho desde la pila de cobijas.

-pero vas a llegar tarde, que te parece si te preparo un delicioso desayuno mientras te organizas.

-ajmm – la chica destapó su rostro para mirar a su encantadora madre, claro sin dejar que se notara la presencia del gatito que seguía dormido al rincón – la verdad mamá no me siento muy bien.

La expresión de sabine cambió inmediatamente y se acercó para tocar la frente de su hija.

-mmmm no tienes fiebre. Pero – Ella detalló detenidamente el rostro de su hija – te ves realmente agotada, tus ojos están un poco hinchados. Ohh mi niña estuviste llorando toda la noche ¿verdad?

Marinette se encogió de hombros – solo un poco, fue una noche mmmm difícil.

-ya veo- Sabien pensó por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a Marinette - está bien, llamaré a la escuela y avisaré que no iras hoy. Pero mañana tendrás que volver así que te recomiendo que descanses bien ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, gracias Mamá – en definitiva, tenía los mejores padres de todo el mundo.

-solo descansa, en unos minutos te traeré el desayuno y podrás volver a dormir

Y con eso Sabine cerro la puertecilla dejando nuevamente a la chica sola.

-vaya, creí que nos iba a descubrir – la tierna voz de Tikki se escuchó segundos después, ella y Plagg se habían escondido al momento en que escucharon la voz de Sabine.

-Estuvo cerca, y agradezco que me dejara quedar en casa hoy – ella se volteó en su posición y observo que su compañero también acababa de despertar y se estaba estirando perezosamente.

-Buenos días Chat noir – la chica puso su mano en la frente del gatito y se alegró – tu fiebre a desaparecido, es una muy buena noticia.

- _Gracias a ti mi señora; también espero realmente que tu noche fuera un ronroneo._

Plagg suspiró al saber que tenía que traducir los malos juegos de palabras de su elegido.

-Si, dormí mucho mejor después de hablar – Marinette sonrió a su gatito – pero…. – su mirada se desvió al mural de fotos que tenía en la pared, su mano tocó el rostro de Adrien plasmado en una de las tantas fotos – no dejo de preguntarme ¿en donde esta? Y si está bien … Hoy volveré a buscarlo, creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

Chat noir estaba mirando el mural detenidamente, su rostro estaba en cada rincón - _¿Qué es lo que ves en Adrien Agreste?_ – El gatito colocó su pata encima de la mano de la chica.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca por tener tantas fotos de él – Marinette río un poquito en melancolía por los recuerdos - ¿te acuerdas cuando luchamos contra la asistente de Jagged?

- _Claro que sí, fue un tanto escalofriante_

-Antes de que todo eso pasará, Jagged junto con Alec estaban grabando un programa en la panadería, fue divertido al principio, pero después mientras limpiaba el desorden de harina con mis padres en el piso de abajo, Jagged y sus asistente confundieron mi habitación con el cuarto de baño y después todos los camarógrafos entraron y comenzaron a grabar acá en mi cuarto – Marinette se tensó un poco ante ese aterrador momento – Pensé que mi vida acabaría, los posters de Adrien estaban regados por toda la habitación y lo peor es que le dije a todos en la escuela que vieran la transmisión, incluido el mismísimo Adrien Agreste.

 _-Como olvidarlo, incluso le aseguré a Plagg que eras solo una amiga y que no estaba pasando nada más._

\- Después de volverme loca por unos minutos, sucedió lo del akuma, y bueno ya sabes que pasó, a lo que quiero llegar es que al lunes que volvíamos a la escuela, estaba tan asustada de que se rieran de mi y tan apenada con Adrien, que me escabullí hasta llegar a mi casillero y adivina que paso.

- _No tengo que adivinar princesa, yo estaba esperándote para hablar contigo._

-mmmm no sé lo que dijiste, pero no es la respuesta – Chat rio internamente, claro que era la respuesta, pero después de todo era inútil e imposible argumentar con maullidos – Adrien estaba esperándome para hablar conmigo – Chat rodó los ojos divertido.

\- como era de esperar, me preguntó por los posters y bueno, se me ocurrió algo sumamente rápido y funcionó. Después de eso me invitó a una sesión de fotos, ya que me gusta la moda y mi secreto siguió a salvo.

 _-no creo que sea tan secreto princesa._

-La verdad es que Adrien piensa que soy una de sus fans, y bueno admiro el trabajo de Gabriel y él es muy buen modelo es sumamente guapo.

 _-emmmm ... ¿gracias?_

-Pero hubo una vez, de hecho, fue el mismo día en que derrotamos a corazón de piedra. Al principio cuando vi a Adrien creí que era igual que chloé bourgeois gracias a una sucia broma con una goma de mascar. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica - ¿sabes? Ese día fue un tanto lluvioso, Adrien se acercó a mi después de clases y me contó lo que realmente había sucedido, también me contó algunas cosas sobre su vida y me pareció muy dulce. Desde ese momento y cuando un trueno sonó a lo lejos algo hizo click en mí.

- _¿te gusto desde ese día?_

-Se lo que debes de estar pensado, a cualquier chica le gustaría inmediatamente Adrien Agreste el guapo modelo, hijo del multimillonario rey de la moda Gabriel Agreste.

Chat bajó el rostro en señal de frustración, era lo que temía, le gustaba a su princesa, pero solo la parte de Adrien el hijo perfecto de Gabriel.

-Yo no veo a ese Adrien …

Chat levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendido _\- ¿Qué?_

-Yo veo a un chico, dulce que da todo por el bien de los demás, veo a un chico solitario que necesita de un amigo sincero, también es muy talentoso, aparte de todas las actividades impuestas por su padre, veo que le gusta mucho la física. Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, le gustan los video juegos y es muy buen bailarín.

Chat estaba un poco sonrojado por todas las palabras de la chica.

-Debe ser difícil mantener una imagen perfecta para su padre y se que la vida de Adrien ha sido un tanto difícil, pero a pesar de todo eso él siempre da lo mejor de sí. El quiere ver a todos felices, y se que lo daría todo por ese propósito – Marinette suspiró un poco – yo quiero que él sea feliz.

Chat estaba en Shock, no esperaba nada de eso.

-Adrien merece ser feliz, merece expresar su verdadero ser, merece que los demás lo conozcan no solo por ser el hijo "perfecto" de Gabriel, sino como el chico dulce que le encanta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, que defiende siempre a los demás, que sea él mismo. Ese es el Adrien del que me enamoré.

Marinette en todo su discurso no había prestado mucha atención a las expresiones de Chat pero ahora sus ojos se clavaron en el gatito que la miraba fijamente, tenía una expresión indescifrable, ¿amor, agradecimiento, tristeza, determinación? , el gatito se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de la chica enterrando su cabeza en sus hombros.

-emmm ¿chat? ¿estas bien? – Marinette estaba confundida, ¿sus sentimientos por Adrien le habrían afectado? - ¿chat?

El gatito no podía estar más feliz, por fin alguien lo veía como era él realmente; no era el hijo perfecto de Gabriel, solo era Adrien el chico despreocupado y cariñoso que quiere dar lo mejor de sí, ese era él.

Los kwamis miraban enternecidos la escena, Tikki estaba más que emocionada y Plagg bueno, aunque fuera demasiada cursilería para él, enserio se alegraba por los jóvenes.

Marinette sintió que algo muy fuerte había tocado el corazón de su compañero, así que solo decidió compartir el abrazo mientras sobaba suavemente su pelaje. Permanecieron así hasta que Sabine subió nuevamente a la habitación con un delicioso desayuno; chat y los kwamis se escondieron rápidamente y cuando todo volvió a quedar solo, se apresuraron al lado de la chica para compartir los bocadillos.

….

El tiempo transcurrió, la mañana había sido gris y lo más seguro es que por la tarde la lluvia caería, Marinette y todos en la habitación quedaron satisfechos con el gran desayuno que preparó Sabine, sándwiches de atún con queso, tarta de manzana, unas cuantas galletas con chips y leche tibia. La chica salió de la habitación para agradecer a su madre, y le aseguró que iba a recuperar el sueño que perdió anoche. Ante el asentimiento de esta, Marinette volvió a su cuarto y suspiró con tranquilidad por no ser molestada en toda la tarde, no tendría que preocuparse por sus padres en su ausencia.

-Si tan solo el clima mejorara – la chica suspiró viendo que las nubes habían cubierto todo el cielo, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

-No pensarás salir a buscar a Adrien con este clima ¿o sí? – Tikki se acercó a ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo simplemente esperar a que el clima esté de acuerdo conmigo. Adrien me necesita y es mi deber encontrarlo.

-Pero Marinette, podrías resfriarte

-no te preocupes Tikki, tengo un buen presentimiento – Marinette acarició a su kwami – espero tener suerte con la búsqueda.

La kwami iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento el teléfono de la chica sonó.

-ah, hola Alya … si, no me sentía muy bien en el día de hoy – la chica caminaba por su habitación mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga - ¿hay noticias de Adrien? … Mmmm esta bien, si sabes de algo me llamas. Adios. – La llamada terminó

-Nadie ha visto ni sabe de Adrien, eso significa que esta en nuestras manos – Marinette hablaba con una determinación impresionante, mientras los kwamis y Chat noir bajaban la cabeza en señal de frustración – Prepárate Tikki, tomaré una ducha rápida y saldremos.

Tikki asintió no teniendo de otra, Marinette salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- _ya estoy cansando de esto –_ dijo Chat mirando las constantes gotas de lluvia.

-Todos los estamos chico – dijo Plagg

-se que todo esto se resolverá, pronto volverás a ser tu mismo y Marinette podrá volverse a encontrar no solo con Chat en persona sino con Adrien. – Tikki sonaba muy positiva y Adrien sabía por qué.

 _-Ella realmente me ama, me refiero al verdadero yo …. Pero no se como vaya a tomar que Adrien Agreste todo este tiempo fue Chat noir y que estuvo viviendo con ella por lo menos 3 días._

-Eso será interesante, quizá no te quiera volver a hablar jamás – mencionó Plagg con una pizca de maldad, Chat se encogió.

-No digas esas cosas Plagg – reprendió Tikki a la vez que se volvía al gatito – no le prestes atención, conozco muy bien a Marinette y ella no sería capaz de dejarte de hablar. Bueno tartamudear -Tikki y Chat rieron ante eso.

…..

-Estoy lista Tikki – Marinette volvió a la habitación ya con su ropa casual – haremos que este día valga la pena. ¡ TIKKI MOTAS!

Ya en su transformación de Ladybug, se acercó a su gatito y le acarició.

-Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?

 _-si mi señora_ – respondió resignado

La chica sonrió y después se volvió al kwami de la mala suerte – cuida de él mientras no estoy, y por favor no hagan nada estúpido. – Plagg asintió sin ánimos.

Así Ladybug salió nuevamente por la claraboya en la fría tarde lluviosa de París a continuar su búsqueda.

…

Chat noir se encontraba acostado en el escritorio de la chica viendo como la lluvia caía a través de la ventana, Plagg estaba a su lado profundamente dormido.

 _-gatos, siempre duermen_

Chat suspiró y dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran en todo lo que había pasado recientemente, su transformación, la identidad de Ladybug, la desaparición de Adrien, su padre, las pesadillas, y los sentimientos de Marinette. Ahh Marinette, Chat cerro sus ojos imaginando lo hermosa que era ella. _"Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz",_ Chat sonrió al recordar las palabras de la chica, alguien realmente quiere su felicidad, ella quería al verdadero Adrien, ella se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Chat comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que habían compartido siendo Ladybug y Chat noir, o simplemente Marinette y Adrien. Estaba tan concentrado soñando despierto con la chica, que no se dio cuenta de cómo una pequeña chispa de luz comenzaba a rodearlo.

El gatito comenzó a sentir un dolor por todo su cuerpo, él salió de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que la luz verde lo estaba envolviendo; Plagg también se habia despertado y miraba con una sonrisa lo que estaba sucediendo.

- _Emmm ¿Plagg?_ – Chat estaba un poco confundido, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con temor esperando respuestas.

La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del kwami – No te preocupes chico, solo cierra los ojos. – y así lo hizo mientras la luz terminaba de envolverlo por completo.

...

Fin de otro capítulo.. Creo que ya se podrán imaginar que va a pasar. en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá la verdad. :)

Ya casi llegamos al final, como siempre espero hayas disfrutado la lectura y no olvides dejar tu comentario, siempre me inspiran a continuar. sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima . bye bye :)


	8. Final parte 1

HOLA CHICOS BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. :)

El gatito comenzó a sentir un dolor por todo su cuerpo, él salió de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que la luz verde lo estaba envolviendo; Plagg también se habia despertado y miraba con una sonrisa lo que estaba sucediendo.

- _Emmm ¿Plagg?_ – Chat estaba un poco confundido, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con temor esperando respuestas.

La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del kwami – No te preocupes chico, solo cierra los ojos. – y así lo hizo mientras la luz terminaba de envolverlo por completo.

…

Una intensa luz verde se extendió por toda la habitación, esta iba envolviendo el cuerpo del gatito y se iba intensificando a cada segundo; Adrien mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, todo su cuerpo dolía, mientras sentía como todo iba cambiando, brazos, piernas, orejas, pelaje… su corazón latía con fuerza ante esa extraña sensación, sin embargo, intentó relajarse y esperar unos minutos para que el dolor disminuyera.

Plagg también tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la presencia de la luz, por fin iba a acabar esta pesadilla y todo podría volver a la normalidad, podría volver a comer su delicioso queso apestoso todo el día si quisiera; la sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del kwami mientras pensaba en todo el camembert que comería apenas llegara a casa.

Pasaron tan solo uno minutos y la luz por fin se desvaneció, dejando al descubierto y en medio de la habitación a Adrien Agreste.

Adrien sintió como el dolor desaparecía por completo, sin abrir los ojos se sentó en su misma posición y comenzó a palpar, "no hay pelo" "no hay orejas de gato" … el chico no necesitaba más evidencias, así que rápidamente abrió los ojos y se alegró en montón cuando vio su cuerpo otra vez a la normalidad.

-Plagg, Plagg soy yo – Adrien se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al kwami, que ahora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo se chico, me alegra que todo esto terminara y no solo porque ya no tendré que traducir tus horribles juegos de palabras. – el kwami río un poco

-no son horribles, a mi señora le gustan – Adrien al instante que mencionó a la chica, su mirada se desvió a la ventana; la fuerte tormenta seguía azotando la ciudad – Plagg no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Marinette. – el kwami asintió con determinación y se preparó para entrar en el anillo.

-¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS! – Fue como un aire fresco que llena tus pulmones después de no haber respirado por unos minutos, Adrien se dejó llevar por la magia que ahora lo convertía en Char noir, era una experiencia indescriptible, era algo único algo que solo un portador milagroso puede explicar, y el chico estaba más que feliz de volverlo a sentir.

En donde unos segundos atrás estaba parado el modelo desaparecido de París, ahora se encontraba el héroe con temática de gato. El chico se miró al espejo de la habitación y agradeció al cielo de volver a ser él mismo; Chat noir se dispuso a salir por la claraboya, pero antes de dar el salto final su mirada se desvió a un rincón de la habitación donde un paraguas muy familiar estaba colgado.

-Creo que lo necesitaré – el chico lo agarró y así salió de la habitación.

…

Ladybug saltaba de edificio en edificio en medio de la gran tormenta, tuvo serios problemas para mantenerse estable, el viento soplaba con fuerza y las gotas de lluvia y vapor no dejaban ver claramente su camino.

-ADRIEN … - La chica seguía gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que su voz llegara a él, en donde quiera que se encuentre – ADRIEN.

Ladybug se sentía terriblemente exhausta, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, un escalofrió recorrió todo y cuerpo, la chica se abrazó a si misma con la idea de cubrirse de la ventisca, sin embargo, era inútil, ella sabía que no se podía quedar ahí, así que con su mejor esfuerzo saltó al siguiente edificio y al otro y al otro, hasta que a lo lejos vio entre la neblina las opacas luces de la torre Eiffel.

Estaba muy lejos como para regresar a su casa, así que por el momento la gran estructura era su mejor y única opción.

…

Ladybug colocó todo su esfuerzo en llegar a una de las vigas superiores, realmente era un buen lugar, la estructura la protegía de las grandes ventiscas y vendavales; las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre ella, pero al menos ya no era tan terrible, sin importar lo fría que se encontraba la viga, la chica se sentó cerca a la orilla; tendría que esperar a que la tormenta pasara para poder seguir con su búsqueda, no estaba muy feliz con el plan, pero no tenía de otra.

-Tikki, manchas fuera – La chica cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el frio la golpeaba sin su traje.

-Marinette ¿que estas haciendo? – dijo Tikki mientras se acomodaba en su hombro – te vas a resfriar.

-Es importante que te alimente bien – dijo ella ignorando la advertencia de su kwami – tendremos que extender nuestra búsqueda debido a esta tormenta, y para eso te necesito con energía – Marinette sacó de su bolsito una galleta y se la entregó a la pequeña Catarina que la aceptó agradecida.

-Marinette no tienes que hacer esto – si no podían volver a casa, pero tampoco podían seguir buscando a Adrien, entonces este era el momento de convencer a Marinette de frenar con la búsqueda.

-Claro que si Tikki, Adrien me necesita – la chica estaba sorprendida ante su kwami, la Catarina normalmente la apoya cuando hay alguien que necesita ayuda.

-pero Marinette te vas a enfermar

-eso no importa

-Claro que importa, no creo que Adrien esté de acuerdo con que te sobre esfuerces.

-Lo importante es que logremos rescatarlo – Marinette se volvió a su kwami - ¿Qué te está pasando Tikki?, si no te conociera diría que no quieres salvar a Adrien.

-Quiero salvarlo a él, pero también quiero salvarte a ti – Tikki ya había terminado su galleta, así que con más energías voló en frente de la chica – por favor Marinette vuelve a casa.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, en parte le encantaría volver a casa y descansar, acostarse en su cálida cama mientras acariciaba a su gatito, pero eso no podía pasar; sus pensamientos volvieron a ese sueño que tuvo hace apenas unas horas y en el infierno que debe estar viviendo el pobre chico.

Marinette se tensó al recordar esas horribles imágenes, no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a Adrien, no podía, jamás se lo perdonaría.

En este momento la chica sintió que volvía a su amargo sueño, sola, en la tormenta, sin energías y desesperada por dar con alguna respuesta; lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, mientras recordaba lo inútil que se sentía en esos momentos, tan solitaria, sin Adrien, sin Chat.

-lo ... lo siento Tikki – la chica abrazó a su kwami – no puedo volver, no me lo perdonaría si algo le llega a pasar a…. a Adrien.

Los extravagantes truenos se escuchaban en toda la ciudad, la lluvia seguía cayendo y la brisa soplaba con rapidez; Marinette dejó salir toda la desesperación que acumulaba, contrajo sus piernas con la esperanza de darse calor, depositó su cabeza en ellas y cubría su rostro con las manos, sus sollozos se perdían con la estruendosa tormenta.

Tikki suspiró tristemente, no podía hacer nada más que solo estar a su lado, sabía que hablar no le ayudaba en nada, así que solo permaneció en silencio y sobando su hombro con su pequeña patita con la esperanza de hacerla sentir acompañada.

…..

Chat noir saltaba con avidez en medio de la tormenta, el viento jugando en su contra y las gotas de lluvia azotando contra su rostro; él corría rápidamente sin importar cuantos tropezones o resbalones tuviera que pasar, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Marinette.

La neblina cubría todo el panorama, Chat esforzó su vista y trato de orientarse, no muy a lo lejos, podía distinguir las luces de la torre Eiffel.

-Por favor mi señora, espero estés allí – así emprendió su camino a la estructura, esperando reunirse con ella cuanto antes.

…

El camino no fue largo, aunque así hubiera parecido, Chat noir utilizó su bastón para llegar a una de las estructuras inferiores, se estabilizó en la orilla y su mirada divagó por la ciudad perdida entre la niebla.

 _\- ¿Dónde estás mi Lady?_ – Chat pensó para sí mismo. Trató de usar la lógica, aunque fuera difícil y las acciones desesperadas fueran una mejor opción. El trató de ordenar sus ideas y pensar en puntos estratégicos, como en que quizá decidió volver a casa, o decidió ir a la mansión Agreste, o de pronto no estaba muy lejos.

Tomando la última opción Chat decidió seguir escalando la estructura y esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Chat noir hizo su camino con dificultad entre las vigas, las ráfagas de viento le dificultaban el agarre al igual que las superficies mojadas. Su bastón no era de ayuda en esta situación, así que solo utilizó sus garras y aprovechó los descansos entre vigas con el fin de llegar a la cima.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, apenas hace unos minutos había vuelto a la normalidad y ya había pasado toda una tormenta para encontrar a su dama, Chat ya había escalado gran parte de la torre, sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a doler así que decidió volver a reposar en otra estructura, se dejó caer con fuerza en el frio metal, su mirada se perdió en la niebla de la ciudad.

- _Oh mi Marinette, ¿Dónde estás?_ – suspiró pesadamente, tomando un segundo aliento para seguir escalando, no podía rendirse, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirle la verdad.

Chat recobró un poco de fuerzas y se dispuso a continuar con la escalada, pero antes de que pudiera saltar, algo lo detuvo en seco.

Unos sollozos perdidos entre la tempestad, Chat noir agudizó su sentido y se concentró solo en ese sonido; no estaba soñando, realmente alguien estaba llorando y ese llanto lo había escuchado tan continuo en los últimos días.

- _Marinette-_ El chico dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar.

…

Marinette no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, pero de todas formas que importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, si no podía hacer nada gracias a la tormenta; ella intentó calmarse, pero, aunque las lágrimas ya no inundaban sus ojos, los sollozos todavía salían repetitivamente de sus labios.

Aunque fuera difícil la chica decidió dejarse llevar por el pequeño confort que su kwami le otorgaba, la sentía tranquilamente en su hombro pasando sus manitas de un lado a otro, Marinette estaba muy agradecida con ella, realmente no sabría que sería de su vida sin Tikki.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Marinette no se percató del momento en que el toque de su kwami se detuvo, ni de los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, las gotas viajaban desde sus cabellos, hasta sus zapatos totalmente mojados. De un momento a otro el agua dejó de caer; eso era algo extraño, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que todo esto terminara de una vez.

-No creo que sea buena idea estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia – Esa voz, Marinette sintió como una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, rápidamente levantó la mirada para toparse con los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto conocía – podrías resfriarte mi Lady – efectivamente Chat noir estaba a su lado sosteniendo el paraguas negro que alguna vez perteneció a Adrien.

\- CH…CHAT

...

Bueno chicos eso fue todo para esté capítulo, la verdad creí que lo iba a terminar con este, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, no se preocupen ya lo he terminado así que lo publicaré rapidamente.

Espero como siempre me dejen saber sus opiniones, agradezco todas y cada una. :) bye bye


	9. Final parte 2

Lo prometido es deuda, acá está el último capítulo, espero lo disfruten. :)

Perdida en sus pensamientos Marinette no se percató del momento en que el toque de su kwami se detuvo, ni de los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, las gotas viajaban desde sus cabellos, hasta sus zapatos totalmente mojados. De un momento a otro el agua dejó de caer; eso era algo extraño, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que todo esto terminara de una vez.

-No creo que sea buena idea estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia – Esa voz, Marinette sintió como una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, rápidamente levantó la mirada para toparse con los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto conocía – podrías resfriarte mi Lady – efectivamente Chat noir estaba a su lado sosteniendo el paraguas negro que alguna vez perteneció a Adrien.

….

-Cha…CHAT – Marinette se levantó rápidamente y envistió a su compañero en un fuerte abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el agarré del paraguas se perdía y quedaba olvidado a sus pies – Chat volviste a la normalidad. – Marinette sentía que quería llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad – realmente estas aquí.

-No iría a ningún otro lugar – Chat abrazó con fuerza a la chica, sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba entre sollozos, pero con risas al mismo tiempo, él también se dejó llevar por el grato momento, besó su frente antes de volverla a abrazar con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en su cabello. – estoy contigo mi Lady.

Si antes Marinette no estaba pendiente del tiempo ahora mucho menos, solo dejo llevarse por la cálida sensación y la satisfacción de estar en los brazos de su compañero; aunque la chica estuviera viviendo con él y prácticamente lo hubiera cuidado durante estos 3 días, se sintió como si hubiera sido más de 1 año que no lo veía realmente.

Finalmente, y sin ánimo, Chat se alejó un poco para poder mirarla fijamente, sus dedos fueron al rostro de la chica y limpió el resto de lágrimas que todavía estaban presentes.

-Ya no quiero verte llorar más mi señora, estos 3 días han sido una tortura viéndote así – Chat limpiaba con delicadeza el rostro de la chica, ella por otro lado colocó su mano sobre la de él, sintiendo y dejándose llevar por el calor que irradiaba su traje.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo gatito, estos 3 días no han sido los mejores – Marinette suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba la mirada, un poco frustrada – Primero me entero que has estado enfermo, segundo te conviertes un lindo gatito negro con collar dorado, tercero tu fiebre no disminuía, cuarto sucede lo de Adr…. – Marinette se sintió horrible al llegar a ese punto, estaba terriblemente decepcionada por no dar con el paradero del chico.

\- ¿Adrien? – Chat noir creía que estaba listo para enfrentar a su dama y decirle la verdad, pero las cosas no suceden como las imaginamos.

-Si, lo de Adrien Agreste – Marinette cogió las manos enguantadas de su compañero y las apretó lo mejor que pudo, ella le devolvió la mirada, una mirada totalmente devastada, apagada y ¿culpable? – lo siento mucho Chat, Yo realmente lo lamento

\- ¿Qué? – Chat noir no estaba entendiendo nada, así que la envolvió nuevamente en otro abrazo - ¿Por qué te disculpas mi Lady? No has hecho nada malo.

-Yo… no he podido encontrar a Adrien, y todos cuentan conmigo para rescatarlo – Marinette susurraba contra su pecho – No sé nada de él, o si está bien o si quiera si todavía está en París. Adrien debe de odiarme, al ver que no lo he podido rescatar.

-Ya lo rescataste mi señora – Chat noir sabía que este era el momento, se relajó lo mejor que pudo y tiernamente levantó el rostro de la chica, sus amorosos ojos azules, eran toda la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Chat, no sabemos dónde está o si está bien.

-él está bien – Chat podía ver la confusión en su rostro, solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien, inhalo y exhalo profundamente

-Fuera Garras

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al momento en que la luz se hizo presente, Todavía con sus manos juntas, Marinette sintió como el cuero se desvanecía y dejaban unas manos desnudas entrelazadas a las suyas, permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Chat?, ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Marinette, mi Lady, Adrien está bien, yo estoy bien gracias a Ti, por favor abre los ojos – Marinette dudó por unos segundos, pero sabía que todo esto debía de suceder, era lo más lógico después de que Chat conociera su identidad y viviera con ella unos cuantos días, era justo que ella conociera quien era el chico a quien le confiaba la vida día a día.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus manos entrelazadas, su mirada recorrió todo su brazo hasta que llegó a una camiseta negra con rayas de Gabriel´s que reconocería en cualquier lugar, dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los hermosos ojos verdes de ensueño.

-Hola mi Lady – Adrien le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Marinette sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, su mente procesaba rápidamente toda la información nueva, Chat noir es Adrien, Adrien estuvo luchando todo este tiempo a mi lado, estuve viviendo con Adrien durante 3 días y Dormí en la misma cama con Adrien, siendo un gato…. Ok era oficial su cabeza iba a explotar.

Adrien por otro lado estaba muy preocupado a ver que la chica se había quedado completamente muda, quizá Plagg tenía razón y ella no querrá volver a saber nada de él, si ese es el caso entonces Adrien tenía que hacer una última cosa.

-Marinette, yo … Lo siento mucho – Adrien se arrodillo en señal de arrepentimiento, sus manos todavía juntas – realmente no sabes cuánto lo siento, desde que me convertí en un gato y me revelaste que la chica detrás de la mascará era la tímida y hermosa Marinette, no quería otra cosa que decirte quien era en realidad; cuando se dio la noticia de mi desaparición y te vi llorando me culpaba por no poder hacer nada más que solo esperar a que todo terminara.

-Quería decirte que yo estaba ahí contigo, que no tenías que preocuparte, que Adrien y Chat noir son el mismo; estaba muy feliz el ver quien era la chica detrás del traje, me di cuenta de que sin antifaz es aún más especial de lo que alguna vez imaginé, y no podía perdonarme por ser el causante de tus lágrimas cada noche… yo lo siento mucho.

Marinette salió de su shock al momento en que Adrien comenzó a explicar todo, vio como el chico trataba de controlar todas sus emociones.

-lo siento mucho… no quería preocuparte, no quería hacerte esto y a nadie – Adrien siguió con su mirada baja, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y ambos terminaron arrodillados en el frio metal. Este era un abrazo diferente, Marinette estaba feliz de que Chat haya vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora estaba más que feliz de encontrar por fin a Adrien.

-Fuiste tú, todo este tiempo – susurro la chica a su oído.

-lo siento mucho Marinette quería …

-lo sé – ella lo miró fijamente, nuevamente esa química de verde con azul se hizo presente, ella llevó sus manos a su rostro y acarició tiernamente - no tienes que disculparte.

-pero, mi Lady, estabas tan triste que yo no sabía cómo …

-shhh , por favor no sigas – Marinette colocó su dedo en los labios, logrando silenciar al chico; el al mismo tiempo acunó el rostro de la chica y la acercó lentamente, hasta tal punto que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

-solo prométeme una cosa – susurró Marinette

-Lo que tú quieras mi Lady

-No te alejes de mi – las palabras salieron sin pensar, pero realmente era lo que ella quería, para su tranquilidad vio como Adrien sonreía ante su petición.

-No me alejaré de ti – un trueno sonó a lo lejos.

Y eso fue suficiente para que la brecha se cerrara entre ellos, no fue muy largo, pero era una sensación única, significaba el sacrificio, la verdad; significaba el poder de Ladybug y Chat noir, significaba el amor de Adrien y Marinette.

Tikki y Plagg se encontraban sentados en una pequeña placa de metal, ambos observaban toda la escena de sus elegidos.

-Te dije que Marinette entendería – dijo Tikki sonriéndole a su compañero. – se ven tan lindos juntos

Plagg por otro lado desvió la mirada de la escena – Puajjj, podría vomitar ahora mismo, no tienen remedio, todos son muy cursis – El kwami aunque pareciera frio y sin emociones, realmente se alegraba por su compañero, al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado.

Adrien y Marinette se separaron lentamente, ambos completamente ruborizados agradecieron la poca luz a su alrededor.

-emmm – comenzó Marinette sin saber que decir, Adrien por otro lado se relajó al instante y acarició la mejilla de la chica.

-te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas – y solo eso bastó para que las mejillas se volvieran a encender, el chico decidió volver al tema central – me alegra mucho que estés bien, estaba preocupado. Saliste en esta terrible tormenta.

-Estaba decidida a encontrarte

-lo sé, pero … podría haberte pasado algo, no solo un resfriado, podrías haber resbalado de los tejados, podrías haberte lastimado.

\- mi prioridad era tu bienestar, quería saber donde estabas, que estuvieras sano y salvo. Que te sintieras bien.

-bueno, en realidad ahora lo estoy, durante los días de mi "desaparición" una chica muy especial cuidó de mí. – Adrien le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, no esas que aparecían en los anuncios de París o las portadas de revista, esta era una sonrisa solo para ella, era una sonrisa sincera. – no tengo como agradecerte lo suficiente mi señora. Has hecho demasiado por mí.

-eso es lo que hacemos tu y yo, cuidarnos uno al otro – la chica le sonrió tímidamente – se que harías lo mismo por mí, día a día te sacrificas protegiéndome de los ataques de akumas.

-Y lo haré todas las veces que sean necesarias – Adrien beso la frente de la chica y luego se puso en pie y la ayudó a ella; volvió a recoger el paraguas y se lo ofreció – será mejor que volvamos, no quiero que te resfríes, después de todo, si una fiebre puede convertirme en un pequeño gato negro, quien sabe lo que hará por ti.

-No creo que termine convirtiéndome en un Catarina, eso es seguro – la chica aceptó el paraguas – pero realmente quiero volver a casa.

-sus deseos son ordenes – Adrien volvió su mirada a donde se suponía que estaba su kwami - ¡ PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

Marinette tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante la presencia de la luz verde, al los segundos volvió a mirar a la dirección donde estaba ahora Chat noir, ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse, había luchado con él innumerables veces, pero conocer que Adrien y Chat son la misma persona, realmente era algo que no hubiera pasado ni en sus sueños más locos; pero aquí estaba él, su compañero y enamorado, Chat noir y Adrien Agreste, eran dos partes de un todo, dos partes completamente distintas y ella estaba feliz con eso.

-ven princesa, te llevaré a tu casa – Chat extendió su mano a ella, ella la aceptó feliz.

-realmente eres tú – La chica no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivió al lado de Chat que en realidad era Adrien.

Después de que Tikki se escondiera en el bolsito de Marinette, el superhéroe la cargo en brazos, la chica sostenía el paraguas de tan forma que ambos quedaran debajo, era algo extraño ya que los dos estaban completamente mojados, pero que importaba, después de todo llevar ese paraguas significaba el comienzo de todo.

…

Para suerte de ambos la tormenta por fin estaba acabando, Chat noir saltó de tejado en tejado con mucho cuidado de no resbalar, exitosamente llegaron a su destino y ambos se apresuraron a entrar.

Marinette se dirigió al cuarto de baño por unas toallas, mientras Chat perdía la transformación dejando a Adrien en su lugar.

-Será mejor que nos sequemos – dijo la chica, mientras le entregaba la toalla al chico, el la recibió con gusto y comenzó a secarse, Marinette veía atentamente al chico y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Adrien dejó al instante lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿hice algo gracioso? – preguntó un tanto confundido

-oh no es nada, es solo que me acordé de que hace unos días, pasó exactamente lo mismo – Ella tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle su dorado cabello – solo que en esa ocasión tuve a ayudarte, aunque te veías extremadamente tierno revolcándote en la toalla.

Adrien se llevó la mano al cuello un poco apenado – ser un gato es difícil

-Cuidar de un gatito es aún más difícil

Adrien y Marinette volvieron a su labor, la chica se ausentó por unos minutos para cambiar su ropa, el chico no tenía opción, así que solo tendría que esperar a volver a su casa.

- _CASA … -_ los pensamientos de Adrien se dispararon como locos - _oh no, mi padre, ¿Qué le voy a decir?_

Marinette volvió a la habitación, traía consigo una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas y un trozo de queso. Ella se acercó a donde estaba el chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Adrien? – colocó una mano en su hombro, él le devolvió la mirada - ¿Qué tienes gatito?

-Con todo esto que pasó, no había pensado en que le diré exactamente a mi padre.

Marinette inmediatamente entendió lo complicado de la situación, Adrien tendría que volver a su casa y Gabriel le exigiría una respuesta inmediata, y no había forma de decirle sobre todo el asunto del gato.

Mmmm – La chica organizó un poco sus ideas y se volvió hacia el chico con una sonrisa – quizá Ladybug tenga que intervenir.

Adrien se animó un poco por esto, con Ladybug de por medio, la historia que sea que inventen sería más creible.

-Eso ayudará, en definitiva, pero … - La mirada de Adrien bajó nuevamente

\- ¿pero?

-ya te he dado muchos problemas por estos días mi señora, no quiero seguir incomodándote.

-Te has vuelto loco gatito – era algo extraño llamar con el apodo de su compañero al chico del que has estado enamorada, pero quizá solo será cosa de costumbre – Tu nunca podrías incomodarme.

\- ¿en serio? – algo se vino a la mente del chico – siempre creí que te incomodaba estar conmigo, ya sabes en la escuela; te ponías muy emmm.

-Solo estaba nerviosa

\- ¿a mi lado? – Adrien se acercó un poco a ella con una de sus sonrisas propias de Chat noir.

-Bueno, es que tú me gus ….

\- ¿yo te gus …? – Marinette estaba completamente roja, Adrien no entendía muy bien sus nervios en ese momento, hace apenas unos minutos que se habían besado. – yo te…

-ahhg tú sabes – Marinette volteó su mirada y se cruzó de brazos; a los segundos escucho como Adrien estallaba en carcajadas.

-jajajaja, eres única mi señora – Marinette volteó hacia el chico un poco confundida. – te me declaraste inconscientemente hace unas horas ¿recuerdas?

La chica se había olvidado completamente que había tenido cierta conversación sobre el chico rubio con Chat noir, que resultaba que era él mismo. Todo esto era una locura. La chica podría morir en cualquier momento. Adrien no paso de largo su reacción, así que decidió calmarla.

-oye, tranquila, solo te estaba molestando bugaboo – él atrajo su rostro y la miró dulcemente – me has hecho el minino más feliz de todo el mundo Marinette.

\- ¿Por qué? – la chica preguntó mientras se perdía en su mirada

-Porque por fin alguien aparte de mi madre, ve lo que realmente soy y puedo ser… Normalmente las personas están conmigo por ser el hijo de Gabriel o porque soy modelo o esas cosas, lo que realmente les importa de mi es eso que mi padre desea mostrar – Adrien suspiró – no es lo que en realidad soy, nadie me pregunta cosas importante como mi color favorito o en que video juego soy mejor o si realmente me gusta lo que hago.

\- ¿y si te gusta? Ya sabes ¿modelar, piano, chino, esgrima?

-la verdad, no me gusta mucho el modelaje, solo lo hago por mi padre; me gusta la música y me gusta tocar piano, cuando lo hago me recuerda a mi madre. – Marinette le dio un pequeño apretón, sabiendo lo delicado del tema.

\- ella era hermosa, me encantaría que la hubieras conocido – Adrien se relajó un poco gracias al apoyo de la chica, así que decidió continuar – el chino y la esgrima no tengo problemas con ellos. Por otra parte, si mi padre realmente se tomara el tiempo para conocerme mejor, se daría cuenta de que puedo llegar a ser muy bueno en física, o que me gusta más pertenecer a un grupo que ser solista, o que simplemente disfruto más el tiempo riéndome con mis amigos que asistir a extravagantes reuniones de gente rica. – Hablaron un poco más sobre lo aburrido de esas reuniones, sobre todo si en todas esta Chloé Bourgeois.

-Me alegra mucho que alguien realmente me quiera conocer, no como Adrien el hijo rico de Gabriel, si no como Adrien el chico sencillo que disfruta pasar tiempo con sus amigos y ama hacer juegos de palabras, sobre todo si son de gatos.

-jajaja yo mejor que nadie conozco de eso – Ambos rieron un poco – tengo que admitir que realmente me gustan.

Adrien rio un poco más y después apretó más la mano de la chica – Gracias Marinette

\- ¿Por qué?

-por abrirme tu corazón, por permitirte conocerme como realmente soy. – Marinette asintió feliz y después volvieron a tener un tierno beso.

-vaya, Alya se volvería loca si supiera. – la chica abrió mucho los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo – Alya, los demás. ¿Qué les vamos a decir?

-no hay que decirles nada, la verdad, he estado pensando mucho en esto.

\- ¿pensando en qué?

-en que quiero conocerte mejor Marinette, hemos luchado juntos por más de un año al igual que hemos asistido casi a las mismas clases; no sería extraño que te invitara a una cita ¿Qué dices?

 _-OMG OMG MARINETTE RESPIRA_ – La chica estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción.

-SI, CLARO QUE SI – ella abrazó al chico rápidamente – me encantaría ir contigo a una cita gatito. – el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

-perrrrfecto, así podremos llevar las cosas con calma.

-Suena como un maullido para mí - la sorpresa en el rostro del chico no se hizo esperar

\- ¿estás haciendo juegos de palabras de gatos, mi lady?

\- jajajaja no te acostumbres.

Los jóvenes decidieron comer lo que la chica había traído anteriormente, mientras hablaban de diversos temas como la escuela, la vida de super héroes, los diferentes akumas, sus kwamis . etc.

Tiempo después de haber quedado satisfechos, era el momento de partir, Habían acordado de que Ladybug y Chat noir correrían por los techos hasta la mansión Agreste, después Chat perdería su transformación y Ladybug lo regresaría a su hogar. Y para las preguntas de Gabriel, ya tenían la historia perfecta. Nada podría salir mal.

…

-ADRIEN – Gabriel Agreste se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo, Ladybug lo había regresado sano y salvo - ¿Dónde se supone que has estado? ¿con quien estabas?

Aunque Gabriel hubiera mostrado una pizca de felicidad cuando su hijo cruzo la puerta al lado de Ladybug, todavía no era capaz de dejar derretir su fría personalidad, y mucho menos ante la heroína.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que …

-Todo sucedió después del último akuma de Hawk moth – Ladybug decidió que era su turno de intervenir, todo estaba en el plan – Chat noir y yo lo derrotamos, pero horas después, el villano decidió enviar otro Akuma, un chico que tenía envidia de su trabajo en el mundo de la moda.

Gabriel seguía con su misma expresión, sus ojos se posaban en ambos jóvenes mientras su mano acariciaba su barbilla.

-Ese akuma, decidió tomar a Adrien de rehén; Hawk moth sabía que Chat noir y Yo iríamos a salvarlo, así que nosotros ideamos un plan, para rescatar a Adrien y vencer al akuma, sin que París fuera perturbada. – Ladybug terminó orgullosa su historia.

-ya veo – Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su oficina, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación Adrien, ya has pasado por mucho – fue Nathalie la que habló; Ambos jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo, se despidieron formalmente y sin más la chica volvió a su casa y Adrien se dirigió a su habitación, ambos felices de que todo haya salido bien.

…

Gabriel miraba el gran retrato de su esposa, sus manos jugaron entre líneas de la imagen de Emilie y se posaron en los botones que lo dirigían a su guarida.

El descenso fue rápido, cantidad de mariposas se elevaron ante su llegada, Gabriel se dirigió al centro de la habitación, palpó el broche que llevaba consigo, y segundos después llamó su transformación.

Hawk moth miraba atentamente por su gran ventana, llamó una mariposa a su palma mientras una maléfica sonrisa asomaba su rostro.

-Yo no he hecho nada – La mariposa comenzó su transformación hasta volverse malvada – Ladybug, Chat noir no me podrán engañar. Muy pronto sabré su secreto y ambos caerán. – La mariposa traspasó el gran ventanal, mientras Hawk moth elevaba su risa malvada.

 **FIN**

 **¿Fin?**

 **...**

 **Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo. Como siempre les agradezco a todos por apoyar este fanfic, muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y en especial a todos aquellos que me dejaron su reviews, siempre me ayudaban a realimentar la trama y me motivan a continuar.**

 **Tambien quería dar un agradecimiento especial a : KAREN AGRESTE, REBECA y SATORICHIVA, por su constante apoyo, comentarios, sugerencias, cada uno me animaba a continuar y a organizar mejor mis ideas con el proposito de traerles un buen fanfiction de Miraculous :)**

 **Quería mencionarles que tengo muchas otras ideas para futuros fics, intentaré comenzar con el próximo dentro de un mes más o menos, ya tengo la idea central, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para poderlo comenzar.**

 **Creo que ahora si eso fue todo, de nuevo muchas gracias por apoyar los fanfictions, no te olvides de dejar tu comentario sobre este último capítulo. Los estaré leyendo ;) , bye bye**


End file.
